Heartless
by Aye Komatsu
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha tiveram um romance digno de Conto de Fadas durante quase um ano. Mas os pais de Inuyasha se mostraram contra o relacionamento dele com uma humana. Oq fazer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna s2**

**Uma história novíssima em folha, desta vez com a KagoInu *---***

**Inuyasha eh um youkai de uma família respeitada e Kagome apenas uma humana qualquer. Para todos, menos para Inuyasha.**

**Mas isso não é o bastante para os pais dele. Oq acontecerá?**

* * *

Nada fazia sentido.

Tá, certo... Nada nunca fez sentido antes, mas dessa vez era diferente.

Haviam terminado. Tudo o que eles passaram, o que viveram juntos... Teve um fim.

Mas... Ela havia decidido, certo?

Fora ela que tomara essa decisão afinal de contas. Então por que... Ela se sentia tão... Mal?

Lágrimas teimosas começaram a cair de seus olhos, sem ela querer.

Ela levanta os olhos e encara a sua patética imagem refletida no espelho do banheiro. Até que desiste de tentar segurar.

As lágrimas correm pelo seu rosto enquanto os soluços, há muito sufocados, finalmente conseguem escapar de sua garganta.

Ela havia achado que, desde que fora ela quem decidira acabar com aquele relacionamento destinado ao fracasso, já que sabia tão bem que eles não tinham nenhum futuro juntos, que aquilo NUNCA daria certo... Talvez, sabendo tudo isso... Doesse menos.

No entanto, lá estava ela, sentada no chão do banheiro do seu quarto, com o rosto escondido nas mãos, soluçando... Chorando como um bebê... Sozinha.

Sozinha porque, mesmo se não levarmos em consideração o fato de ela estar solteira novamente, não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la naquele momento. Para seus pais e familiares, ela havia terminado há muito tempo atrás e eles morreriam se soubesse a verdade.

Para seus amigos... Era quase a mesma coisa.

Durante um ano e meio ela esteve presa em algo fadado à ruína.

E agora estava livre! Livre para seguir com a sua vida, levantar e seguir em frente!

Kagome levanta seus olhos e olha ao redor. Pronto, conseguir, tudo estava exatamente onde deveria estar e cedo ou tarde as lembranças sumiriam e se tornariam apenas memórias opacas de uma vida passada.

A porta desencosta-se lentamente e, ao ouvir o chato miado de seu gato Buyo, Kagome bufa para o bichano enquanto tenta tirá-lo dali.

- Aff, Buyo! Eu não disse que precisava ficar sozinha?

Depois de expulsá-lo do banheiro e do seu quarto, Kagome se joga na cama, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto algumas lembranças invadiam a sua mente...

Do dia em que eles se "viram" pela primeira vez.

- Parece que faz tanto tempo...

* * *

**1º capitulo miiiiiiiini, como sempre xDD**

**mas os outros serão maiores!**

**Não esqueçam dos reviiiews~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heuheu, 2º capítulo com o dobro do tamanho do primeiro *O*(nao q fosse muito dificil, mas... ok XD)**

**Kagome começa a relembrar a historia dos doois s2**

ps: as coisas escritas entre "**( )**" são como comentarios da Kagome atual sobre oq aconteceu no passado.

**Jyaa, sem mais deloongas!**

* * *

==============FLASHBACK==================

Ela estava praticamente sozinha no pátio, lendo. Era nova na escola, havia acabado de se mudar para aquela cidade... E pela milésima vez enfrentava a "1ª semana de aula" em uma escola nova. Milésima, porque, como os seus pais sempre mudavam de cidade por causa do trabalho, ela havia trocado de escola pelo menos... Uma vez por ano.

Por um lado era até bom. Já que estava acostumada, não havia nada muito novo para ela. Tirando o fato, claro, de lá ser uma escola um tanto quanto "especial".

Era a única escola que ela conhecia que abria a suas portas tanto para humanos quanto para youkais. A maioria era extremamente separada, como o resto da sociedade, humanos aqui, youkais lá.

No entanto a "missão" dessa escola era mostrar que era sim possível a convivência entre as duas raças.

Era estranho isso...? Era. Mas Kagome não se importava TANTO assim... De resto era uma escola normal, com adolescentes legais e chatos e tudo ia correr como sempre.

Estava perdida em pensamentos quando ouviu o famoso "OLHA A CABEÇA!" e viu que uma bola de vôlei vinha em sua direção. Nem precisou se desviar na verdade... Ela veio tão fraca que parou antes mesmo de chegar nos pés da garota.

Kagome conhecia muito bem esse tipo de situação. Podia pegar a bola e entregá-la ao garoto com um sorriso, o que faria com que ele a chamasse para jogar com eles, ou poderia apenas fingir que não viu e continuar a ler (o que faria com que o garoto pensasse que ela era "estranha" e simplesmente pegasse a bola e fosse embora).

Como não estava a fim de levantar, optara pela segunda opção. Já havia voltado a "viajar" no seu livro quando ouviu alguém falando com ela... Era com ela, certo?

- Ahm... Você é a garota nova do 2ºA, Kagome, certo?

Ela levantou os olhos do livro para ver quem era e se espantou ao notar que era o "garoto da bola de vôlei". E não é que ele falou com ela mesmo ela sendo "estranha"??

- Hum... Sim, sou eu.

- Meu nome é Kouga, sou do 2ºC! Muito prazer!

-... Prazer Kouga. – Nesse momento ela se forçou a dar um sorriso. Não precisava ser TÃO estranha assim, não é mesmo?

O garoto, bem amigável por sinal, pareceu incentivado pelo sorriso da garota e acabou chamando-a para jogar com eles.

"Por que não? Já me dispersei do livro mesmo..." Pensou. Porém, o que acabou falando foi algo do tipo:

- Ok, claro!- Fechado por um sorriso, claro.

Um problema de Kagome é que ela costuma mudar de humor sem aviso prévio. Em um momento está sozinha num canto, sem querer ser incomodada por ninguém... E no outro está sorrindo e se divertindo com essas mesmas pessoas que antes ela preferia manter longe.

Estava se divertindo jogando vôlei com os garotos da outra turma quando... Ela o viu pela primeira vez.

Um garoto... Lindo. Com uma roupa estranha e vermelha, cabelos brancos e olhos dourados. Vinha pela quadra com as mãos nos bolsos e com uma garota (muito parecida com a Kagome por sinal, só que essa era realmente esquisita) do lado.

Mas é claro que não foi isso que ela pensou dele naquele momento.

Na verdade a primeira impressão que teve do rapaz foi... Horrível.

"Aff, acho que até sei que tipo ele faz! – pensa, enquanto o vê chegar e entrar no jogo com a garota estranha – Aquele tipo de "rebelde sem causa" que vê os outros de cima para baixo e que está sempre nervoso com o mundo, mesmo sem ter do que reclamar!!"

Já não gostava do pobre antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Ela sabia que isso era errado, mas não ligava muito.

Ao notar que o garoto queria jogar "dupla contra dupla", Kagome se voluntariou prontamente para jogar. Contra ele, claro.

E rapidamente as duplas se formaram: Kagome e Kouga X o rebelde e a estranha.

- Heh, vai ser moleza! – Kagome fala baixinho, como se para si mesma.

Ela ganharia esse jogo. Com certeza!

Assim que o jogo começou, tudo o mais sumiu da sua cabeça. Só pensava em jogar... E ganhar.

Logo percebeu que o garoto não era TÃO ruim quanto ela pensava. Mas a garota, em compensação, era péssima.

"A típica patricinha!" – Pensou Kagome, por um momento.

Logo depois eles ganharam o jogo de 7 a 6, sendo que todos os seis pontos foram feitos pelo garoto 'rebelde'.

Kagome sorriu e cumprimentou seu 'parceiro' enquanto, com um sorriso de deboche na face, olhou para o garoto do outro lado da rede.

Ele a encarava, com um rosto inexpressível, sem tirar aqueles penetrantes olhos dourados dos dela. Então ele virou e se foi, do mesmo modo que viera.

"Que moleque mais estranho"- pensou Kagome, antes de ter sua atenção desviada por Kouga, que vinha falar com ela com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bem, não importa"- e, com esse pensamento, se virou para conversar com seus novos amigos.

O dia seguinte era sábado, logo não haveria aula. No entanto, os novos amigos de Kagome a chamaram para ir à escola jogar (Kouga, por sua vez, insistiu bastante), então lá estava ela, num sábado, na escola.

Kouga e os garotos do 2ºC, mas algumas pessoas de outras turmas (incluindo o rebelde e a estranha) estavam lá, como se ir à escola no final de semana fosse suuuper normal.

- Aah... – Suspira Kagome – Essas pessoas não podem ser normais...

Mas logo os jogos começaram e ela não pensou mais nisso. Ficaram jogando por horas a fio até começar a escurecer.

Kagome parou de jogar um pouco e se sentou no chão frio da quadra para descansar. Aos poucos a noite ia chegando, mas, como as luzes da escola foram acesas, ninguém pareceu se importar muito com isso. Kagome também não se importaria... Se não fosse pelo frio. A temperatura começava a cair rapidamente a medida que ia anoitecendo e Kagome, friorenta como era, começou a tremer. Não estava muito acostumada a passar frio no verão... Mas aparentemente aquilo não era algo incomum naquela cidade.

Tentava não tremer muito, mas era extremamente difícil. Já estava pensando em se levantar e ir para casa quando sentiu algo quente ser posto em suas costas e, quando se virou, viu o 'rebelde' sentando-se ao seu lado e notou que a "coisa quente" era o agasalho dele.

- Hm... Não é necessário, obrigada. Não estou com tanto fr...

- Aceite. – Foi tudo o que o garoto falou.

Kagome queria recusar e fingir que tudo estava bem, mas estava com tanto frio que acabou aceitando.

E então os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"Aff, que tenso! Detesto esse tipo de situação!" – Pensa Kagome, enquanto procurava algum assunto para falar com o garoto.

Um tempo depois o garoto se levantou e disse:

- Jyaa (uma espécie de... "Bem, já vou indo?")

- Ah, obrigada pelo... – dizia Kagome enquanto começava a tirar o agasalho.

- Fique com ele. – corta o garoto – Na segunda você me devolve.

- ... Ok, obrigada. – Responde, parando para pensar por um momento. Ao ver o garoto começando a ir embora, se levanta e diz:

- Meu nome é Kagome.

O garoto se vira, observa-a por um momento com seus olhos impassíveis e então responde:

- Eu sei.

E vai embora.

"QUE DIABOS DE RESPOSTA É EEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSAAAAAAAAA????" – foi tudo que Kagome conseguiu pensar antes de se virar e ir despedir do pessoal para ir para casa.

"Ele só pode estar brincando..."

* * *

**Respondendo Reviiiiews *--------***

**Agome chan: AHSUHASuhAUSHUAHSHAS gomen goomeen! hoje já fiz o segundo e prometo que nao demorarei a trazer o 3º!! Obrigada pela primeiríssima Review Agome-chaan *--* continue acompanhando Heartless, onegai!!^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello minnaaaa!! *_______***

**Que bom que estão gostando de Heartless!!! Fico mto mto feliz s2**

**Ah, se vcs tiverem um tempinho, dêem uma olhada em "E a noite implora pela manhã" uma outra história q estou fazendo! Ficarei muitissimo feliz s2**

**Agora, sem mais demoraaaas**

**TADAAAN~**

* * *

O dia seguinte era domingo, então Kagome decidiu ficar em casa e arrumar as suas coisas que, graças à mudança, estavam uma bagunça.

Infelizmente esse era o tipo de tarefa que deixava apenas as suas mãos ocupadas e deixava a sua mente vagar em coisas totalmente nada a ver com o que ela estava fazendo no momento... Como... Um certo garoto rebelde e irritante.

"Affeeeeeeeeee, que ÓDIO! Que tipo de resposta era aquela afinaaaaal? ONDE aquilo seria uma resposta cabível naquele tipo de conversaaa? O certo seria algo do tipo: Ah, muito prazer senhorita Kagome, o meu nome é... E ENTÃO ELE FALAVA O NOME DELE!" (Uhum... Se ele fizesse isso não seria ele... Mas que isso irritava, irritava.)

Enquanto esses pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Kagome, algumas imagens do que acontecera no dia de ontem também começaram a povoar a sua mente. Como o jeito que ele havia colocado o casaco em cima dela sem dizer uma única palavra... Como, mesmo não conseguindo se expressar direito... Ele era gentil... E como aqueles olhos dourados a encaravam com uma intensidade incrív....

"AAHH por que eu estou pensando niiiiiiiissoooooooo??" – Pensa Kagome, enquanto chacoalhava a cabeça para tirar aquelas coisas a força de lá de dentro.

- Devo estar ficando idiota, só pode... Perder meu tempo pensando... "Naquilo".

No dia seguinte tudo correu normalmente. Aulas, aulas e aulas. Na hora do recreio os garotos do 2ºC vieram conversar com ela (Kouga junto, claro), mas nem sinal do garoto de cabelos prateados. Kagome ficou conversando com Kouga o recreio inteiro, quase se esquecendo do 'rebelde', quando o sinal bateu.

- Ãhn... Kagome-chan – disse Kouga, antes de ela se virar para ir para a sala de aula.

- Hum? Que foi Kouga?

- Você... Quer almoçar comigo hoje?

- Almoçar contigo...? – pergunta Kagome, pensando.

- Ah! É claro que todo mundo do 2ºC vai estar lá também, claro! Não é como se a gente fosse almoçar sozinho nem nada!!

Kagome ri um pouco da falta de jeito do rapaz e então responde:

- Claro, sem problemas. Vejo-te no almoço então! – e, com um sorriso, se dirige a sala de aula.

Kagome adorava conversar com Kouga. Eles gostavam das mesmas coisas e ele era sempre muito legal e gentil.

"Acho que seremos grandes amigos!"

Ela estava perdida em pensamentos de grandes amizades e coisas aleatórias quando, sem querer, trombou com um garoto.

- Ah, gomen nas...- não terminou as desculpas. Ao levantar a cabeça para ver quem era, seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos dourados do 'garoto rebelde' que a encaravam intensamente.

- Você trouxe o meu agasalho? – ele lhe perguntou, sem rodeios.

-... Claro que sim! – respondeu Kagome, irritada. – Você acha que eu iria...

- Pode levá-lo hoje de novo. – Responde o garoto, cortando-a novamente.

- Hã? Por que eu iria querer lev... – tentou perguntar Kagome, mas o garoto já estava longe.

Kagome sentiu a raiva subindo na sua cabeça e, antes mesmo de pensar, já estava gritando:

- AHH!! Que garoto mais IRRITANTE! Será que ninguém NUNCA ensinou para ele que cortar os outros é falta de educação?? – reclama Kagome, sem se importar com os olhares dos seus colegas de classe.

O resto do dia correu normal, sem grandes problemas. Com o passar do tempo a irritação de Kagome passou também, e não ver o garoto no almoço ajudou um pouco... (Apesar de ela ter notado que, mesmo sem querer, esperava vê-lo lá e o fato disso não ter acontecido a deixou um pouco... Triste?)

"Hum, até parece... Eu estou é satisfeita de não ver aquela cara horrível dele!"

Almoçou com algumas pessoas da sua sala e do 2ºC e teve as aulas da tarde como sempre. Sem sinal do rapaz.

Mas... Tinha algo que a estava incomodando desde o recreio. Aonde quer que ela fosse havia uma garota estranha encarando-a. Está bem, a garota não era "estranha", era normal, com um cabelo comprido e laranja e olhos verdes. Era bem bonita. Mas o fato de ela a encarar o tempo todo com uma cara de poucos amigos, sendo que Kagome nunca a viu antes... ISSO sim era muito, muito estranho.

De tarde começou a esfriar e quando estava saindo, Kagome pegou o agasalho do 'garoto rebelde' e o colocou. Quando já estava quente por causa do agasalho, um surto de culpa invadiu a sua mente... E ela se sentiu um pouco culpada pela maneira com que havia pensado nele até agora. Mas só um pouco.

Estava saindo da escola, quando notou que a tal garota a observava novamente, com uma raiva mal escondida.

Qual era o problema dela afinal?

A semana passou sem muitos problemas, não havia visto o garoto de cabelos prateados desde segunda, cada dia ficava mais amiga do Kouga, a garota de cabelos castanhos e compridos continuava atrás dela e o agasalho vermelho ainda estava em sua bolsa.

E era sexta-feira novamente. O único dia da semana em que todas as classes saíam mais cedo (na hora do almoço).

Kouga a havia chamado para ficar na escola depois da aula para que pudessem jogar vôlei com a galera, já que durante a semana não dava, e Kagome aceitou.

Ela estava almoçando sozinha (havia chegado mais cedo), quando ouviu a cadeira que estava de frente para a sua se mexer e alguém perguntar:

- Tem alguém aqui?

Kagome levantou os olhos e viu um garoto desconhecido, de olhos azuis, muito bonito por sinal, prostrado na sua frente, com a bandeja do almoço já na mesa e, do seu lado, o garoto de cabelos prateados com a bandeja na mão. Kagome estava tão surpresa com o aparecimento repentino dos dois que apenas conseguiu balançar negativamente a cabeça e logo os dois se sentaram.

À medida que o tempo foi passando e as pessoas foram chegando, a mesa foi sendo ocupada pelos amigos dos dois garotos e um ou outro colega da Kagome.

Assim que ela viu o Kouga entrar no refeitório, ela acenou e sorriu, falando para ele se sentar lá com eles.

Kouga sorriu de volta e começou a ir em direção a ela, mas, antes de chegar lá, Kouga deu uma rápida olhada para o lado de Kagome e, sem um aviso prévio se virou, se sentou em outra mesa.

Kagome ficou olhando para ele por um momento, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, então, quando se virou para frente, viu o garoto de olhos dourados encarando o lugar onde Kouga antes estava, com um olhar de raiva suprema... Antes de voltar os olhos para o lado e continuar a conversa com o garoto de olhos azuis. Kagome ficou encarando-os por um momento, e depois olhou para o Kouga do outro lado do refeitório, sem nada entender.

"O que diabos acabou de acontecer? Perdi alguma coisa??"

Logo depois disso, Miroku (o tal menino de olhos azuis) e o garoto de cabelos prateados (que Miroku dizia se chamar Inuyasha) começaram a conversar com ela, tirando totalmente sua atenção do que havia acontecido um pouco antes e, depois do almoço, ela os convidou para jogar vôlei.

As quadras estavam cheias de alunos de todas as turmas, mas nem sinal de Kouga e seus amigos.

Kagome ficou jogando vôlei com os dois e com a garota que havia aparecido na quadra com o Inuyasha na sexta (que logo depois ela descobriu se chamar Kikyou) até anoitecer.

Quando cansaram decidiram sentar e ficaram conversando por horas, antes de irem embora para casa.

Ela se sentia bem com eles, Miroku a tratava com bastante intimidade (um pouco até demais) e Kikyou não era tão má também.

Mas sempre que seus olhos se encontravam com os de Inuyasha, ela ficava sem jeito e não conseguia esconder um sorriso. Ele ainda a irritava... Mas de uma maneira diferente.

Quando finalmente decidiram ir embora, já era tarde e Inuyasha se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até sua casa. Eles foram conversando durante todo o caminho e, quando chegou em casa, Kagome notou que, do nada, começara a achar a companhia dele um tanto quanto agradável.

Antes de entrar, ela se virou para o garoto e perguntou se ele iria à quadra no dia seguinte, para jogarem novamente.

Ele parou para pensar por alguns segundos enquanto encarava a rua deserta e, por fim, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

**hOhOhO**

**Inuyasha misterioso, sem muitas palavras... Pq será q ele está assiiim?**

**Kagome começa a gostar da companhia de Inuyasha, mas ele ainda nao mostrou nem 1/3 da personalidade dele, será q ela ainda o achará agradável depois de conhece-lo de verdade???**

**Continuem acompanhando e verãaao! s2**

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS~**

**Sara: wuaaa, muito obrigadaaa! Não se preocupe, pretendo ir atualizando o mais rapido q puder, sem demorar mto! Wua, que lindo o seu nome é o mesmo q o da personagem principal de "E a noite implora pela manhã"! *O* continue acompanhando Heartless!! Muita coisa ainda irá acontecer ^^**

**Carol-chan989: HAUSHAHSUAUS tnks tnks!! A historia continua e ainda tem MTAAA coisa pra acontecer s2 n****ao deixe de acompanhar, onegaaai!**

******E continuem mandando reviews, minna!**

******Elas me deixam alegre e fazem com q eu poste mais rapido /bwahaha~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estou de volta com mais um capitulo de Heartless *O***

**Obrigada pelos Reviews, minna! Continuem enviando que farei o meu máximo para escrever e publicar o mais rápido possível!^^**

**Ah, uma notinha básica: um dos personagens foi modificado. A garota que perseguia Kagome possuia cabelos compridos e castanhos... Agora ela possui cabelos compridos e de cor laranja. -Q**

**anyway, sem mais demora s2 **

* * *

No dia seguinte, Kagome chegou logo depois do almoço na escola. Kouga e os garotos já estavam lá, junto com algumas garotas que também eram do 2ºC (parecia que eles não gostavam de se misturar muito com outras turmas...), e ela se divertiu a tarde inteira.

Kagome notou que, só quando o Sol já estava se pondo que Miroku e Inuyasha chegaram. Ela foi cumprimentá-los e aproveitou para fazer uma brincadeira:

- Hey, seus bakas! Por que demoraram tanto? Ficaram o dia inteiro correndo atrás de garotas? (A segunda parte foi para Miroku, pois ele vivia correndo atrás de meninas)

- Feh, que coisa mais ridícula de se dizer. – disse Inuyasha, virando a cara, aparentemente... Bravo?

- Ah, nos desculpe Kagome-chan! Nosso caro Inuyasha aqui teve uns contratempos em casa que nos atrasaram, mas viemos assim que pudemos! Não perderia a oportunidade de ver uma garota tão lind...

Miroku não terminou a sua frase. Pois nesse exato momento Inuyasha viu uma "mosca" em suas costas e deu um tabefe tão forte no rapaz que ele foi um pouco para frente.

- Ah, gomen gomen... Então, o que estávamos falando mesmo? – Diz Miroku com um sorriso sem jeito.

- Que nós viemos. – responde Inuyasha, encerrando o assunto.

- Ahn... – diz, finalmente Kagome, que assistira a cena toda em silêncio – entãao, querem jogar?

- Opa!/ Pode ser. – responderam Miroku e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo.

Como Kagome já havia jogado demais, decidira que apenas assistiria dessa vez. Foi andando pelo canto da quadra até que viu Sango, sua colega de sala, sentada em um canto, assistindo o jogo.

- Hey, Sango! Posso sentar aqui? – Pergunta Kagome, já sentando.

- Oi Kagome! Pode sim, mas... Você não vai mais jogar?

- Ah, não... Acho que vou só assistir o jogo dessa vez.

- O jogo, huh? - Pergunta Sango, com um sorriso malicioso – Com "jogo" você quer dizer "garotos", não é?

- Eu não sou você! – respondeu Kagome, rindo. Sabia como a amiga sempre estava de olho nos garotos da escola.

- É você tem razão. Uma pena, não acha? Você tem dois amigos que não são de se jogar fora...

- Hum? De quem você está falando? – Perguntou Kagome, já desconfiando da resposta.

- Do Inuyasha e do Kouga, claro! Olha Kagome, você me disse ontem que não estava querendo nada parecido com um relacionamento amoroso agora, não é mesmo?

Sim, foi exatamente o que Kagome havia dito. Mas também, pudera! Praticamente todo ano seus pais mudavam de cidade... Como seria possível uma adolescente ter um relacionamento saudável dessa maneira? Não, era melhor não arranjar mais um problema para a cabeça. Ficaria só na amizade com todos daquele lugar, assim como em todos os outros lugares que estudara.

- É, disse... Não quero um namoro ou algo do tipo.

- Mas... Uma "paquera" não é exatamente um "relacionamento", não acha? – insistiu Sango.

- Hã? Como assim, Sango?

- Olha, pensa assim – fala Sango, enquanto se vira de frente para Kagome, animada – Ter um paquera não quer dizer que você tenha que namorar/ficar com ele! Seria só alguém que você estaria... Afim! Isso, alguém por quem se arrumar todas as manhãs para ir mais bonita para a escola, alguém para você pensar durante as aulas e esperar encontrar no almoço! Não parece tão ruim, não é mesmo?

- É... Não parece... – responde Kagome, deixando cair por terra a sua "barreira".

- Viu só? Entãããoo... Qual? – Pergunta Sango, com os olhos brilhando.

- Qual... O que?

- Qual dos dois, sua boba! Quem você escolherá para ser seu paquera? I. ou K.?

Kagome parou para pensar por um momento enquanto olhava para a quadra.

"Que pergunta mais incabível!" – Pensa, olhando para Kouga – "Eles são meus amigos! Não consigo me imaginar caindo de amores por um del..."

Nesse momento sua mente trava. Havia se virado para olhar para o Inuyasha e, pela primeira vez, o viu jogando. Tá, não era a PRIMEIRA vez, já o vira jogando antes, mas ela estava jogando também e ela não costuma pensar em mais nada quando está jogando.

Dessa vez era diferente... Podia ver cada movimento dele, a expressão concentrada que tomava conta da sua face, o jeito como ele saltava... As expressões de raiva que ele fazia quando alguém do seu time fazia algo errado... As expressões dele... Os olhos dele... Ela não sabia explicar direito, mas naquele momento ele parecia tão... Lindo.

De repente Kagome é arrancada de seus pensamentos por uma risada e, quando se vira para ver o que era, notou que Sango estava "rachando" de rir às suas custas.

- Aiai, nem precisa falar nada! Essa sua cara de boba te entrega completamente! Você está caidinha pelo Inuyasha!!

Kagome sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem rapidamente.

-N-Nunca, claro que não!! Imagina, eu??? Por aquele cara??? Ele é tão irritante e idiota, e fica bravo a toa, NUNCA me deixaria apaixonar por um cara assim!

-... Confessa Kagome! Você está afim dele sim!

Nesse momento, Inuyasha se vira e olha para elas, espantado. Para elas não... Para "ela", na verdade. Seus olhos se encontram com os de Kagome e ela sente suas bochechas esquentarem de novo e o coração perder um passo. Era como se ele estivesse escutado o que elas estavam falando... Mas não poderia, não era mesmo? Eles estavam tão longe...

Kagome ficou encarando-o de volta, olhos nos olhos, até ele se virar e voltar a jogar.

"É... talvez, só talvez... A Sango esteja certa..."

- Demo, Kagome... - Diz Sango, séria, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

Kagome se vira e nota que a amiga estava encarando Inuyasha e, com certeza, havia notado a pequena "cena" dos dois.

- O que foi Sango?

- Tome cuidado... Nem todo mundo ficará feliz de ficar sabendo que vocês tem sentimentos um pelo outro.

Kagome ri. - Sentimentos, Sango? Ele nem liga para mim! Só me trata mal e é muito grosso às vezes!

- Mesmo assim... - insiste Sango - Tome cuidado.

Kagome observa a amiga por um momento, sem entender direito o que ela queria dizer com isso. Então ela olha para o outro lado da quadra e nota novamente a garota de cabelo laranja, encarando-a. Um arrepio passa pelo corpo da morena.

"Estou com uma péssima impressão disso tudo..." - Pensa Kagome, antes de voltar a assistir o jogo e decidir que era melhor se concentrar nisso uma outra hora.

* * *

**Uuuuuuuuuuuh TEEEEEENSÍSSIMO!**

**Quem era aquela garota afinal? Por que ela parecia detestar tanto a Kagome? Por que Sango pediu para ela ter cuidado?? O que acontecerá, o que acontecerá???**

**Esperem e verão ;Dd**

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS~**

**J. Oliveira: hUASHuAHS nha muito obrigada! Não se preocupe que não vou parar de escrever essa história! Já tenho ela todinha pronta na minha cabeça e prometo escreve-la ateh o fimm!**

**Agome chan: Sim, sim, mto obrigada *--* boa sorte na facul Agome-chan, e nao deixe de acompanhar Heartless, ok? Ainda está no comecinho e tem muuuuuuuuuuuuuita coisa ainda para acontecer!  
**

**Minna, eu ainda nao escrevi o capitulo 5, mas se nesse capitulo a historia alcançar 8 reviews, prometo me esforçar ao maximo para escrever e postar o 5º capitulo amanha mesmo!**

**Arigatou pelo carinho e continuem acompanhando Heartleeeeeeeeeeeess!! s2 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heu, como prometido aqui estou com o capitulo 5 de Heartless!!**

**Não deixem de dar uma olhada na outra fic que estou fazendo com muito carinho para vcs!^^~**

**Jyaa, sem mais demora!!**

* * *

Depois daquele final-de-semana, Kagome e Inuyasha, juntamente com Miroku, se tornaram grandes amigos.

Não que ela tivesse deixado de falar com Kouga, longe disso. Sempre que podia ia vê-lo e eles conversavam por horas a fio.

Era só que... Desde aquele dia em que ela havia almoçado com Inuyasha... Kouga parecia se afastar dela sempre que o garoto de cabelos prateados estava por perto. E como Inuyasha começara a andar mais com ela ultimamente, Kouga se mostrava mais e mais ausente.

Os dias que passava com Inuyasha e Miroku eram muito divertidos. Ás vezes, quando não havia nada para fazer, eles simplesmente se deitavam na grama e ficavam olhando para o céu. Mesmo quando os três ficavam quietos e o silêncio reinava, não era estranho, nem desconfortável como costumava ser com outras pessoas.

E assim os dias foram passando.

Foi quando, em uma terça-feira qualquer, logo depois da aula, Kagome estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore (em uma praça que havia perto da escola que eles sempre iam), lendo, enquanto os dois garotos estavam deitados na grama de olhos fechados, que ela começou a pensar sobre eles.

Os dois eram... Tão diferentes, mas se davam tão bem...

Inuyasha era um rapaz de pavio bem curto, que não admitia estar errado e gritava com todos quando ficava nervoso. Era muito grosso com as pessoas e emburrava facilmente, mas também era muito gentil e se preocupava muito com os amigos, mesmo que não soubesse expressar isso direito.

Já Miroku... Era um rapaz alegre e pervertido, que fazia amizade com todo mundo e estava sempre com um bom humor. Falava sem pensar e quase sempre apanhava do Inuyasha e da própria Kagome, mas mesmo assim continuava sorrindo.

Apesar de serem tão diferentes... Eram inseparáveis (ou pelo menos era o que ela achava).

Mas Kagome não tinha do que reclamar. Os dois a tratavam super bem e estavam sempre presentes, para o que desse e viesse.

Como Miroku era um ano mais novo que Inuyasha e Kagome (estava no primeiro ano), ela se acostumara a chamá-lo de "irmãozinho", apesar de o garoto ser mais alto que ela, e ele parecia gostar do apelido.

Estava pensado nisso quando, do nada, Miroku se levanta e, indo até a sua mochila, diz:

- Ah, Kagome! Eu fiz uma coisa para você!

- Hun? – Pergunta Kagome, curiosa.

O rapaz tira uma folha de papel da mochila e, indo em sua direção, fala:

- Tó! – Kagome ri do jeito que o garoto fala e pega o papel para ver o que era, sem deixar de notar que Inuyasha os observava pelo canto do olho.

Ao olhar para o papel, Kagome notou que era um desenho de um coração... Em chamas? É, era isso e estava escrito "I Love You".

Kagome sorriu e agradeceu, enquanto pensava que aquele desenho deveria ter sido feito para uma das paqueras de Miroku e algo deve ter acontecido para que, no final, ele acabasse dando para ela. Mas era um belo desenho de qualquer forma.

Nesse momento Inuyasha se levanta rapidamente e começa a revirar a sua mochila, irritado. Kagome e Miroku observam-o, ela com uma expressão de "O que ele está fazendo?" e ele com um leve sorriso no rosto.

De dentro da mochila Inuyasha tira um caderno e começa a folheá-lo avidamente. De lá tira uma folha meio amassada, vai até Kagome, praticamente "joga" a folha pra ela, põe a mochila nas costas e vai embora sem falar nada.

Kagome fica parada com a folha na mão, olhando para ele com a boca em formato de "O", sem entender absolutamente nada. Miroku ri e corre atrás do amigo, se virando rapidamente para trás para acenar para Kagome e gritar um "A gente se vê amanhã!".

Kagome apenas levantou a mão e acenou de volta. Deveria começar a se acostumar com os atos intempestivos do amigo de cabelos prateados, senão ficaria surpresa com tudo que ele fizesse.

Após dar um rápido suspiro, Kagome abaixa seus olhos para observar a folha que havia ganhado do rapaz... Era um desenho também, só que de uma flor que Kagome nunca havia visto antes. Era muito linda e, Kagome não sabia dizer direito o porquê, mas sentia que aquele desenho sim havia sido feito para ela.

Rapidamente sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e se lembrou do que Sango havia lhe dito na quadra na semana passada...

"Você está caidinha pelo Inuyasha!!"- repetia a voz da amiga na sua cabeça.

Havia tentado não pensar nisso durante a semana seguinte, mas, diante daquela situação, não conseguia "não pensar".

Com um suspiro, Kagome se levanta e pega a sua mochila para ir para casa.

Já estava praticamente saindo da praça quando Ginta, um dos garotos do 2ºC que estava saindo da escola, a viu e gritou para que esperasse.

Kagome, claro, esperou. Assim que ele a alcançou e eles se cumprimentaram, Ginta se virou para a garota e disse:

- Kagome... Você está ficando/namorando com o Inuyasha?

- N-namorando? Não, nunca! – responde Kagome, corando – Por que você está perguntando isso?

- Então eu te peço que, por favor, se afaste dele.

Nesse momento ela congelou.

"Se... Afastar?"

- Por que você está me pedindo isso Ginta?

- Porque eu tenho uma amiga que é muito importante para mim e ela está sendo machucada por essa situação. Ela é completamente apaixonada pelo Inuyasha e tem grandes razões para acreditar que ele também gosta dela. Eles estão destinados a ficar juntos e você está atrapalhando.

Kagome não sentia mais seu coração bater. Nesse momento a lembrança da garota ruiva que sempre a encarava com raiva quando ela estava com o Inuyasha apareceu em sua mente. Uma garota por quem o Inuyasha era apaixonado? Uma grande história de amor? Ela no meio?

Mas, antes de responder, Kagome respirou fundo. Eles eram amigos, só isso. Mesmo que ela 'gostasse' dele, ele não sabia e ela nunca havia demonstrado nada. Ela não estava no caminho de ninguém.

- Me desculpe Ginta, mas o que existe entre Inuyasha e eu é apenas amizade, nada mais. Não deixarei de ser amiga dele só porque você quer. Se essa garota for tão ciumenta a ponto de não gostar que ele tenha amigos... Bem, que pena. Agora se você me dá licença.

Dito isso, Kagome se vira e vai embora.

Não importava se ele não gostasse dela... Ou se fosse afim daquela garota. Eles eram, em primeiro lugar, amigos. E nada mudaria isso.

* * *

**hOhOhO!!**

**O que Ginta estava pensando ao fazer esse pedido para Kagome?**

**Será que a garota que ele fala é a mesma que anda perseguindo nossa querida protagonista?**

**O que será que Inuyasha pensa de tudo isso?**

**E onde diabos está a Kikyou?**

**Continuem a ler, continuem a ler *O***

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS~**

**Lory Higurashi: Hohoho, espere e verá, Lory-chan!!! *---* A outra garota tb é do anime e logo vc entenderá a relação dela com os personagens dessa fic!!**

**K.: K *________* Arigatou por leeer e pelas belas criticas *O* quanto ao obs... vc já sabe, nao eh mesmo? ;Dd hohoho~**

**Star: Hai, pode deixar Star-san! E obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic ^^~**

**E obrigada minna pelos Reviews!**

**Graças a vcs aki está o capitulo 5 q prometi trazer se tivessemos 8 reviews!**

******Um beijao para todos e continuem acompanhando Heartleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess s2 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamos no 10º review s2 Rumo ao 20º ;Dd (XD)**

**Nhaa q lindo!**

**E a história continua!!!s2**

**Kagome volta um pouco ao presente e sente as farpas da saudade cutucar seu coração... O que fará?**

**Tuduuuuum ~**

* * *

=======FIM (pausa) DO FLASHBACK=======

Kagome se vira na cama com um gemido e, ao abrir os olhos, encara o teto.

Isso tudo aconteceu há tanto tempo... Como podia lembrar-se de tudo com tanta perfeição?

- Amigos em primeiro lugar... – diz Kagome, com a voz embargada.

Está certo, eles realmente eram, antes de TUDO, grandes amigos.

Era para ele que ela corria quando se sentia triste, para ele que ela ligava quando algo novo acontecia... Quando tinha algo para contar...

Uma leve batida na porta a tira de seus pensamentos.

- Sim?

- Kagome, querida, já é hora de jantar! Você não vai descer? – Pergunta sua mãe, abrindo a porta.

- Sim, mãe... Já estou indo.

Após se espreguiçar um pouco mais, Kagome pega o celular para ver que horas eram, quando, pasma, grita:

- JÁÁÁÁÁÁ???? COMO ASSIIIIIIIIIM????

"Eu fiquei tanto tempo perdida em pensamentos que a tarde virou noite e eu nem percebi??"

Ainda pasma, Kagome começou a olhar o celular, o relógio digital marcava 7:14. Mesmo sabendo que horas eram, Kagome continuou encarando o celular.. E encarou... Encarou... Encarou...

- Filha?

- AH! – Grita Kagome, pulando de susto.

-O-Oi, mãe, o que foi?

- Você está bem?

- Sim, não precisa se preocupar, haha... – responde Kagome sem graça, levando uma mão à cabeça.

- Hm... Certo, só desça logo para jantar, sim?

- Ok, mãe...

Kagome abaixa a cabeça e, ao olhar para o celular, o guarda novamente no criado mudo.

"Como sou idiota... É claro que ele não vai ligar..."

Ele não ligaria... Eles não deixariam... E ela nunca mais escutaria a sua voz de novo.

Kagome sentiu um aperto forte no coração e a vontade de chorar voltou.

Mas dessa vez ela conseguiu segurar. Não adiantava ficar chorando para sempre.

Desceu as escadas devagar, degrau por degrau, sem a mínima vontade de encarar seus pais e irmãos e conversar sobre coisas que não se importava enquanto fingia estar bem.

- Kagome, você pode me ajudar a servir a mesa? – Ouve sua mãe perguntar.

- Claro, mãe.

Kagome já estava pegando as travessas e levando para a mesa, quando a melodia de uma música começa a invadir a cozinha, vinda do rádio do seu irmão. Ela já ia gritar para ele desligar aquela porcaria, quando começou a ouvir a letra.

Ela conhecia bem essa música... O nome dela era 'Heartless'. Já ouvira ela diversas vezes, mas só agora parara para prestar atenção na letra. A voz do cantor dizia algo como: 'How could you be so heartless? How could you be so cold?'

Lembranças daquela noite horrível voltavam rapidamente à sua cabeça, como se o som daquela melodia, cada letra... Trouxesse aquela cena à vida novamente.

Os pais dele... Gritando, xingando-a de... Coisas horríveis. A voz de Inuyasha... Gritando o seu nome, desesperado... Alguém chorando copiosamente... Ajoelhado no chão.

- Kagome? Kagome, você está bem? – A voz preocupada de sua mãe e o toque gentil dessa a "acordaram" de seu devaneio. – Por que você está chorando querida? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não é nada mãe... – responde Kagome, ainda lembrando aquela noite. Os gritos pareciam não sair de sua mente. – A senhora se importa se eu jantar no meu quarto hoje?

- Claro que não filha... Pode ir.

- Mas mãaaae! Por que só ela pode... – Começou a reclamar o irmão de Kagome, mas, antes que terminasse, sua mãe gritou para que ficasse quieto e o silêncio reinou na cozinha enquanto Kagome pegava o seu prato, se servia e subia as escadas.

Assim que Kagome sobe, seu pai, preocupado, pergunta o que houve.

- Aposto que ela ainda sofre por aquele youkai desprezível e nojento. Você conhece a sua filha, sabe como ela é sincera com as suas emoções. Nós a ensinamos a ser assim... Me pergunto se fizemos certo. – diz a mãe da Kagome, preocupada.

- Não se preocupe com isso, meu amor – responde o pai de Kagome, abraçando sua esposa. – Ela ficará bem. Quanto à sinceridade dela... É uma coisa muito boa. Pena que nem todos sabem apreciar tais qualidades.

De volta ao seu quarto, Kagome põe a bandeja com comida em cima de seu criado mudo e deita na cama novamente, encarando o teto.

- How could you be so heartless...?

Kagome fecha os olhos por um momento e, sem perceber, adormece.

Seus sonhos são confusos, povoados de coisas boas e ruins... E, quando Kagome acorda, não se lembra de quase nada... Apenas do sorriso gentil e debochado de Inuyasha.

Abre os olhos devagar. Percebe que alguém havia fechado a janela e levado a comida que ela nem havia tocado.

- Arigatou, Kaa-san... (Obrigada mãe)

Kagome se levanta, toma um bom banho e, como as lembranças não parecem querer deixá-la em paz, toma uma decisão.

Já de banho tomado e estômago abastecido com o café da manhã, Kagome sobe ao seu quarto e começa a revirar sua estante.

Alguns minutos depois acha o que estava procurando: Um velho diário que sua mãe havia lhe dado quando chegaram naquela cidade.

"Por que não usa isto para escrever tudo que acontecerá contigo nessa cidade nova, filha?"

Foi o que ela dissera quando deu o diário para Kagome.

Bem... Ela estava um ano e meio atrasada... Mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo?

E Kagome começou a escrever sua história.

Como já sabemos o começo, pularemos para a parte em que paramos. A qual Kagome intitulou como:

"O dia em que confrontei a garota ruiva".

* * *

**hOhOhO~**

**Tennnnnnsooooooooo esse capítulooo heiiin?**

**Oq diabos aconteceu no passado de Kagome? Quem são "eles" que tanto fizeram mal para nossa querida protagonista? Pq Inuyasha grita o nome dela desesperado em sua lembrança?**

**E O QUE ACONTECERÁ QUANDO ELA CONFRONTAR A GAROTA RUIVA Q A PERSEGUEEE???**

**waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Continuem lendo, continuem lendo *--***

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS~**

**Agome chan: AHSUAHUSAHSAUHSAUHS Rachei de rir com o seu comentario!! XD Graças a ele que eu publiquei o 6º capitulo hoje! (era pra ter saído só amanhã!) e sim sim, o Ginta tem séeeeeeerios problemas! Ele ainda dará um pouco de dor de cabeça para nossa querida Kagome, mas isso ainda é láa na frente! (ou será que não?) Quanto ao flashbaaaack... sim sim, ainda tava no flash. agora deu uma paradinha mas voltaremos a ele de novo! A maior parte da história aconteceu no passado então passaremos uns bons capitulos no flash xDD Mas nao deixe de continuar acompanhando Heartless e mandando seus reviews s2**

**Adamo NaRUTO: heUEHuehuHUEhu XDD sim sim, coitada da nossa Kagome... O Ginta é muito chato com ela u_u' Mas continue acompanhando a fic que vc ainda terá muitos ataques do coração Adamo-saan! -Q-brinks XD**

**E CONTINUEM ACOMPANHANDO HEARTLESS MINNA!! *________________________***

**Rumo ao 7º capi ;Dd**

**Obs: Se alguém quiser a música que Kagome ouviu (e que é o tema dessa fic) é só pedir que eu passo por e-mail ;Dd**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeey miiiiiiiiiiiiiinnaaaaaaaaaa *__________***

**Gomen gomen a demoraaa eh que estou na época de provas na fac daih complica tudoo ç__ç**

**Mas aqui estou com um capitulo novo de Heartless! Acabou de sair do fornooo *____________***

**ps: o fato de a Kagome ter começado a escrever um diario nao muda em nada a narrativa dessa historia, pois nao eh a partir dele que ela desenrola ;Dd**

**Jyaaa sem mais demoraa!!**

**TADAAAAN~**

**

* * *

**

Sempre que Kagome se via longe de Inuyasha, Miroku ou Kouga, ela sentia uma grande irritação tomar conta de todo o seu ser.

Não por falta da companhia dos meninos ou por precisar deles para ficar bem (ou algo do tipo), não, longe disso.

Era apenas que toda santa vez que ela ficava sozinha... Ou Ginta vinha encher-lhe a paciência ou a menina ruiva aparecia para falar em alto e bom som o "quão bem ela conhecia o Inuyasha e como ela era mais íntima dele do que CERTAS pessoas"...

E isso era realmente irritante.

Para ser sincera Kagome preferia quando a menina simplesmente a seguia e a encarava em silêncio.

Mas os dias foram passando e Kagome foi agüentando até que enfim, cansada disso tudo, ela decidiu acabar com toda essa besteira de uma vez e ir conversar com a tal garota.

De tanto ouvir o Ginta falar dela de novo e de novo, já sabia quem ela era e onde encontrá-la.

Seu nome era Ayame e ela era do 2ºC junto com o Kouga e o Ginta.

Por falar em 2ºC... Demorou um pouco para Kagome entender, mas, depois de uma loonga explicação de Sango, ela finalmente entendeu como as salas eram separadas. Apesar de a idéia principal da escola ser de "criar um ambiente onde humanos e youkais possam conviver juntos em harmonia", cada sala era feita com base na raça, posição e habilidade dos alunos. A sala "A", por exemplo, era onde ficavam os youkais nobres, mais fortes e/ou mais inteligentes. Os melhores de sua raça e o 'orgulho' (mesmo que disfarçado) da escola. Miroku e Inuyasha estudavam no 2ºA... O que ajudou e muito a tornar a separação de salas ainda mais confusa para Kagome. Na visão dela nenhum dos dois parecia ser nobre... Eles eram idiotas e sem educação... E MUITO MENOS inteligentes, longe disso.

"Talvez eles sejam fortes... É, deve ser isso."

Já a classe "B", por outro lado, era onde ficava a maior parte dos humanos da escola. Não havia muitos estudantes humanos (pois a maioria dos pais tinha medo dos youkais) então quase todos estudavam no "B".

Já a "C" era onde ficavam os youkais "normais" nem muito ricos ou fortes/inteligentes. Era onde o Kouga e os demais estudavam.

E por fim a classe "D". A única sala da escola em que os alunos tinham aula apenas no período da tarde e também a única em que resolveram juntar youkais e humanos. Essa sala é conhecida pela maioria dos alunos como sala "R" ou "do Resto", onde aqueles alunos q não foram aceitos nas outras salas acabavam sendo colocados.

E era para a sala "C" que Kagome se dirigia naquele momento. A dos "youkais normais".

"Como se existisse alguém normal aqui..." – Pensa Kagome.

Logo de cara já encontra a garota. Não que aquele cabelo cor-de-abóbora fosse difícil de achar... Mas o fato de a garota estar na porta da sala ajudou e muito.

Ela estava com umas garotas que Kagome havia visto andando com ela antes e, assim que viu Kagome, fechou a cara imediatamente.

Mesmo assim a humana morena se aproximou devagar do grupo e, virando-se para a ruiva, disse:

- Ayame... Eu gostaria de falar com você a sós, se não se importa.

Era assim que ela queria. Ir direto ao ponto, sem enrolar.

- Ela NÃO QUER falar com... – começou a responder uma das garotas que estava com Ayame, mas, antes que terminasse, essa a interrompeu, falando:

- Está bem. – e virando-se para o lado oposto a sala, começou a andar – Por aqui.

Quando já estavam longe do alcance de ouvidos alheios, Ayame disse:

- Então? O que você quer?

Kagome a observou por um instante e então respondeu, calmamente:

- Olha, é o seguinte... Eu não sei o que você ouviu, mas eu e o Inuyasha somos apenas amigos. Não estamos saindo nem nada do tipo. Então se você puder, por favor, parar de me seguir e pedir para o Ginta fazer o mesmo, eu ficaria extremamente grat...

Antes que terminasse, Kagome notou que a garota ruiva estava extremamente vermelha e parecia prestes a chorar.

- Você jura? – perguntou, com a voz embargada.

- H.. Heh?? – respondeu Kagome, completamente confusa e pasma ao mesmo tempo.

- Jura que é verdade? Você não gosta mesmo dele?

Antes que Kagome pudesse pensar em responder algo, a garota continuou.

- Eu... Realmente gosto muito do Inuyasha. Eu o amo. E eu sei que, se ele me der uma chance, ele me amará também. Por isso que desde o ano passado eu estou me esforçando muito para me aproximar dele... Mas... Do nada você chegou e... Ele te emprestou o agasalho dele e depois as pessoas começaram a falar que ele estava a fim de você e vocês começaram a andar junt...

Nesse momento Kagome parou de ouvir. As pessoas estavam falando que ele gostava dela??? Mas como, por quê?? Será que ele... Talvez, quem sabe, tenha comentado algo com alguém?

"Não, impossível."

- ... Mas agora que você me explicou tudo eu estou me sentindo melhor. Obrigada.

Kagome levantou os olhos e olhou para a garota que estava na sua frente. Ela parecia tão... Normal e não "assustadora e má". Era uma pena que tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, mas então... Eu estava pensando... Já que você não é mais minha inimiga nem nada, você quer almoçar junto comigo hoje?

- Heh? Contigo? – perguntou Kagome, completamente perdida. Ela a estava chamando pra almoçar?? Sério?

- Sim, sim! A gente pode chamar o Kouga também, se você quiser. Ah, falando nisso... Você gosta do Kouga?

- Hum... Não, nada do tipo, somos apenas amigos...

- Ah... Entendo. – Disse Ayame, desapontada. – Ah, mas eu acho que ele gosta de você! Eu ouvi falar que ele sempre muda quando está contigo, ele fica mais alegre e divertido!

- Heh, ele não é sempre assim?

- Bem... Não sempre. Mais ou menos...

- Ah, então... Não é nada demais, acho que são só boatos mesmo.

E nesse momento o sinal toca, colocando um fim na conversa das duas garotas.

- Bem, a gente se vê no almoço então! Tchau!

". . . Não me lembro de ter aceitado... Mas enfim, fazer o que."

Kagome não entendeu direito o que aconteceu ali. Depois da conversa, a garota a tinha chamado para almoçar e começara a falar sobre outras coisas como se nada tivesse acontecido e fossem amigas desde sempre...

Estranho. Mas... Fazer o que? Não havia nada que Kagome poderia fazer agora... Então ela simplesmente virou e foi para a sua sala, rezando para que nada de ruim acontecesse na hora do almoço.

* * *

**hOhOhO~**

**Bi-zar-ro!**

** a garota-stalker chama a Kagome para almoçaaaaaaaaar?? Q reviravolta mais louca eh essa?? E o que foi aquilo? A Ayame querendo jogar a Kagome para o Kouga? Teeeeenso!!!**

**O que acontecerá no almoço? Será que serão apenas três amiguinhos felizes comendo juntos? Ou aparecerá alguém inesperado para acabar com a festa?? Continuem acompanhando e saberão!! *OO***

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS~!!**

**Lory Higurashi : heuheuheue infelizmente nesse 7º eu demorei um poukinho T^T Mas tentarei continuar postando sem demora!!!! Obrigada por acompanhar Heartless e mandar reviews Lory-saan!! Me deixa muito feliz!^^**

**KROL-CHAN: HAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSHAUHSA Q liiiiiinda!! Muitissimo obrigada Krol-chaaan!!! HAUSHAUSHUAHSAHS RAXEI com qs tendo um filho colorido!! XDDD Vou continuar atualizando sempre entao nao deixe de checar! s2 Eh soh passar seo email q eu mando a musica!^^**

**Agome chan : hOhOhO nao esperava menos da Agome-chan!! XDD Descobriu que era a Ayame aantes de eu falar *OO* sim sim eh a ayame-chan a nossa querida stalker-san XDDDD Eh... a Kagome sofre muito com tudo isso.. vai demorar um pokinho mas logo logo vc saberah como eles terminaram! Gomen nao ter postado nada no fds eh q tava meio tenso, mas prometo nao demorar mto com o 8º!! (ou tentar pelo menos...)**

**Lucia: Obrigada por acompanhar Heartless Lucia-saaan! Eu costumo postar sempre que posso... os 6 primeiro eu colokei um dia depois do outro, soh o 7 que demorou mais xDDD Obrigada pelos elogios 3**

**E CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS E ACOMPANHANDO HEARTLESS *OO* S2**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Minna!!!**

**Desculpa pela demoraaa, mas aki estah o 8º capi de Heartless *O* s2s2**

**A situação aki estah um pouco complicada por causa de provas e trabalhos da fac, poooor causa disso, talvez eu demore um pouco para postar novos capitulos, mas PROMETO q pelo menos 1 por semana sai!!! (espero ##)**

**Jyaaaa, sem mais demoras s2**

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Kagome vê Ayame e Kouga, já sentados em uma mesa, chamando-a para se juntar a eles.

Tudo estava indo estranhamente bem. Depois dos primeiros minutos nem parecia que aquela garota à sua frente era a mesma "stalker" que a perseguira por semanas... Pelo contrário, elas estavam conversando como se fossem amigas há séculos e o bom humor de Kouga ajudava a manter o ambiente alegre e agradável.

Kagome estava se divertindo bastante e começava a pensar que aquela amizade não seria uma má idéia (pois estava se sentindo bem a vontade com aqueles dois) quando, do nada, alguém grita o seu nome.

Ela se vira assustada e vê Inuyasha do outro lado do refeitório, marchando em sua direção extremamente irritado, com Miroku vindo logo atrás com um sorriso de desculpas na face.

Boquiaberta e completamente sem jeito, Kagome volta a conversar com Ayame e Kouga... Tentando fingir que não era com ela, que estava tudo normal e nada de extraordinário estava acontecendo.

- Aaahm... Então, Ayame-chan! O que você está achando da aula de história? Aquele professor não é o máximo? – Pergunta, com um sorriso forçado. No entanto, antes que a ruiva pudesse responder, Inuyasha chega à mesa e, ainda gritando, diz:

- KAGOME!! O que você PENSA que está fazendo?? Por que está almoçando com essa gente???

Ao ouvir isso, Kagome se vira irritada para o garoto de cabelos prateados e responde:

- ESSA GENTE? Do que você está falando seu idiota?

- DELES! – Inuyasha aponta para Kouga e Ayame – Por que você está almoçando com eles?

- Eles são meus amigos!!! E eu já almoçava com o Kouga antes, do que você está reclamando afinal??

- Eles NÃO SÃO seus amigos! EU... E o Miroku somos seus amigos! E como você estava almoçando sempre com a gente eu achei que você tinha parado de andar com esse lobo estúpido!!!

Kagome olha para Kouga de canto de olho (ela sabia que o gênio do amigo não era dos melhores e queria ter certeza que o comentário de Inuyasha não causaria uma briga desnecessária). Ele estava com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados, mas o fato de seu rosto estar extremamente vermelho, e suas sobrancelhas franzidas, mostravam que o youkai estava se esforçando, e muito, para manter-se calmo.

No entanto, no momento em que Inuyasha disse: 'Vamos Kagome!' – e pegou a garota pelo braço para puxá-la para longe, o youkai lobo colocou-se de pé em um pulo e, segurando Kagome pelo outro braço, gritou:

- Tire suas mãos imundas da Kagome seu CARA DE CACHORRO!

E... Pronto. O circo estava armado.

Se Inuyasha não havia conseguido chamar a atenção de todos do refeitório com a gritaria de antes... Agora Kouga conseguira.

Inuyasha gritava cada vez mais alto, como se pudesse transformar o garoto à sua frente em pó através do grito. E o youkai lobo parecia acreditar na mesma coisa...

"Isso é simplesmente RIDÍCULO!!!"- Pensou Kagome, vermelhíssima de vergonha só de pensar que praticamente todas as pessoas da escola estavam vendo aquela cena... Onde ela estava, contra a sua vontade, não só fazendo parte como sendo a personagem 'principal'.

Os dois continuavam gritando e, aos poucos, Kagome começou a sentir a raiva subindo em sua garganta cada vez mais. E a raiva ia subindo... E subindo... Até que, antes que pudesse se segurar, Kagome explodiu.

- CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS!!!

Os garotos pararam de gritar e olharam para a garota. O silêncio reinou no ambiente e, antes que eles voltassem a brigar, Kagome disse:

- Kouga, me desculpe. Ayame-chan desculpe-me também. Eu prometo que isso não se repetirá. NUNCA mais.

E, pegando Inuyasha pela mão, o levou para fora do refeitório enquanto sentia todos os olhos presos nos dois.

Quando já estavam longe do alcance dos ouvidos de pessoas bisbilhoteiras, Kagome se vira para Inuyasha e, ainda vermelha de raiva, pergunta:

- Por quê? Por que, por que, por que você fez isso? Sério, o que você tinha na cabeça?

Inuyasha a encarou por um momento.

- Eu... – Começou Inuyasha, mas, antes de terminar a frase, olhou subitamente para a garota e, pegando a mão desta, disse:

- Kagome, você quer...

- KAGOME! – gritou Miroku, correndo na direção deles – Kagome, por favor, não mate o Inuyasha! Ele não fez por mal... É apenas um cachorro muito ciumento e burro!! Você tem que entender, ele não sabe o que faz, faz tudo sem pensar... Uma pessoa assim não pode ser culpada pelos seus atos!! Pense bem! Ele é um boboca, sacana, crianção, estúpido, grita toda hora... Quem levaria uma pessoa assim a sério???

Os dois se viraram para olhar o rapaz (que agora se encontrava na frente deles).

- . . . – Inuyasha o encarou, irritado, e deu um cascudo com força na cabeça deste.

- Aiaiaiaiaiaiai!!!! – reclamou Miroku, levando as mãos a cabeça. - Eu estava te protegendo pooooxa!!!

Kagome, que já estava acostumada com isso, ignorou o rapaz de olhos azuis e virou-se para Inuyasha.

- E então? O que você ia me dizer?

- AH ESQUECE!!! – repondeu o youkai que, nervoso com a interrupção do amigo, perdera a vontade de falar o que fosse. Irritado, Inuyasha se vira e saia andando.

Kagome ficou encarando as costas do rapaz, pasma.

"Peraí. Ele atrapalha o meu almoço, arranja a maior confusão, me faz passar a MAIOR vergonha... E vai embora como se nada tivesse acontecido?!?"

- COMO ASSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM????? - Grita Kagome, enquanto Miroku começava a rir, achando muita graça na situação.

* * *

**Capitulo curteeeeeeeeeeeenho, era pra esse ter sido colocado junto com o anteriooor... mas eu nao quis deixar vcs esperando e mandei eles separados mesmo XDDD**

**MAS MAS MAS COMOASSIM? OQ O INU IA FALAR PARA A KAH-CHAN? SERÁ Q MIROKU ATRAPALHOU DE PROPOSITO? PQ O INU TAH COM TANTO CIUMES DELA? SERÁ Q KOUGA LEVOU TUDO ISSO NUMA BOA? O q aconteceraaaaaa?? Oo**

**Continuem leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeendo ;Dd**

**I'm crazy now: hOhOhO eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh esse almoço REALMENTE fedeu /Q os caps estao sendo meio curtinhos pq tah dificil de postar ultimamente... mas assim q a minha vida voltar ao normal (= sem mais provas XD) eu voltarei a postar caps grandoooooooooooes *OO***

**krol-chan: AHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHASU SEMPRE raxo o bico com suas girias moderníiiiiiiiiissimas XDDD entaaao... tenta escrever ele separadinho.. ou me manda um email no: honda _ onigiri (arroba) hotmail . com (tudo juntz XD) daih eu te mando a musika s2 entaao eh impressao minha ou um review seu sumiiu? XDD Beijoos!**

**Agome chan: ASHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHAUS ehhhh vamos ver oq a Ayame vai axar da Kagome depois desse almooço! Será q continuarao amiguenhas feliizes? aiaiai esses homens soh atrapalham a nossa videnha! -Q nao roa os deeeeeeeeeeeeeedos! logo logo teremos mais s2 e vc descobrira a VERDADE POR TRAS DO FIM (-Q?)**

**Lu Higurashi: wuaaaa leitora novaaaa *___________* q linda q linda q lindaaaaa! entooooooon.. eu to demorando mais do q o normal, eu costumava postar um cap por dia XD mas agora vou tentar uns 3 por semana ... mas nao sei se vou conseguir # mas nao deixe de acompanhar a historiaaa!**

**E CONTINUEM LENDO HEARTLESS S2**

**(e mandando reviews, CLAAAAAAAAAAAARO ;Dd)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gomen gomen gomeeeen minna #**

**Tive que superar a vergonha para poder voltar aki ç__ç**

**meu computador quebrou e por muito tempo não pude lançar nada novo... E agora aqui estou com um mini-capítulo apenas para mostrar que nao morri e a historia continua **

**Mas NAO SE PREOCUPEM, o proximo capitulo já está escrito e só falta passar para o pc e o depois desse jah está em andamento tb xDD**

**Jyaaa, sem maaais!**

**

* * *

**

Depois daquele vexame do refeitório a situação entre Kouga e Inuyasha ficou praticamente insuportável.

Se Kagome conversava com um o outro nem passava perto, se decidia almoçar com um o outro fechava a cara e se decidia comentar algo, eles nem queriam saber. E isto estava irritando profundamente a garota.

Os dias foram passando e, com muito jogo de cintura, Kagome continuou a ser amiga de ambos.

Mas, um dia, o pior aconteceu...

Distraída com seus problemas pessoais, Kagome deixara de estudar em casa e, por estar distante, quase não prestava atenção às aulas. Por isso o choque que teve ao perceber que já era época da semana de provas só não foi maior que a certeza de ter tirado zero na primeira prova de matemática do segundo bimestre.

Kagome saiu da sala com lágrimas nos olhos, quase não conseguia se segurar. Seu único consolo era saber que a sala de Kouga havia saído mais cedo e que, provavelmente, ele estaria na quadra jogando vôlei.

A garota correu para o pátio e, ao avistar o amigo, gritou seu nome com a voz entrecortada.

O garoto se virou rapidamente e correu para Kagome, extremamente preocupado, ao notar sua cara de choro.

- Kagome! O que houve? Por que está chorando?

Era só o que bastava. Kagome abraça Kouga e começa a chorar, sem segurar nem uma lágrima. Estava desesperada. O que iria fazer? O que diria aos pais quando eles vissem a prova? Ela precisava tanto tirar uma nota boa para compensar o bimestre passado...

E Kagome continuou chorando por um bom tempo até Kouga conseguir convencê-la que aquilo até que era bastante normal, acontecia com ele várias vezes e ele nunca repetiu por isso (vai saber como...).

Só alguns minutos depois, quando estava dando risada de algo besta que o garoto falara para fazer com que ela risse, que Kagome percebeu a presença de Inuyasha, do outro lado do pátio, observando-os. E parecia que ele não havia acabado de chegar ali...

- Inu?

Ao falar o nome de Inuyasha, Kagome percebe o queixo de Kouga trincar de raiva e, antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, notou o garoto de cabelos prateados se virando e indo embora.

Kagome não entende o que acontecera ali naquele momento... Aparentemente a raiva de um pelo outro era maior do que ela havia pensado e algo não estava bem.

Irritada e cansada dessa situação, Kagome decide tomar uma ação drástica. Tentaria aproximar os dois e, se falhasse, se afastaria de ambos.

Era segunda-feira quando tudo isso aconteceu e, com um plano em mente, Kagome foi pra casa ansiosa para voltar para a escola no dia seguinte.

Já havia decidido tudo: iria chamar os dois para almoçarem com ela e mais um grupinho de amigos (como Miroku, Ayame entre outros), sentaria entre os dois e tentaria manter uma conversa. Se isso não funcionasse, os ignoraria até quinta-feira, pois sexta e segunda seriam feriado e só os veria de novo na terça, o que daria tempo para eles pensarem o que haviam feito e mudarem de atitude.

Era o plano perfeito e Kagome mal podia esperar para pô-lo em prática.

* * *

**Mini mini #**

**Nao me chutem onegai ç.ç**

**mas o proximo tem o mesmo tamanho dos ultimos entao nao se preocupem ^^**

**Uuuuuuh... será que o plano da Ka-chan irá funcionar? Ou será apenas mais um "vexame" como o ultimo encontro do trio no refeitorio?**

**Irá Inuyasha aceitar isso numa boa? E Kouga?**

**Esperem esperem e verao *_______________***

**REEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS ~**

**Agome chan : eto... *sai andando de fininho, fingindo que nao eh com ela* aiaiai pq sinto q quem irah querer comer o meu coraçao na ponta da faca eh vc? T____T GOMEN Agome-chaaaan ### Eu sei q prometi e e e juro q tentei cumprir mas mas mas .... o problema do pc foi tenso.... Tipo eu jah criei toda a historia, tah tudo aki certinho........ Agora soh falta escrever e passar *O* *leva um tiro* nhai # **

**I'm crazy now: Provas sao a pior coisa do mundo neh? ¬¬ aiaiai deteeeeeestoo! xDD **

**Lu Higurashi : aiaiai vc vai me matar tb neh Lu-chan? ## aiaiai tenho q tomar cuidado com essas promessas T.T eu axei q eu conseguiria pois jah tenho tudo na minha cabeça... mas acabou sendo mais complicado do q eu pensava __ *morre* HASUAHSHAUSHA sim, o Miroku tem uma PESSIMA mania de aparecer quando nao deve! xDD nao deixe de ler Heartless s22**

**krol-chan: HAUSHAUHSAHSUAHSUASAUSHUAHSHSUHSUAHSU RAXO DE RIR com seus reviews xDD (pra variar) UUUUUUHMMM SERAAH q o Kouga vai brigar com o Inu? Rolará sanguee? Ou só ciumes? naosei naosei veremos nos proximos caps *OOO* hOhOhO~**

**E NAO DEIXEM DE ACOMPANHAR HEEEEEEEEEEEARTLEEEEEEEEEESS S2S2**


	10. Chapter 10

**COMO PROMETIDO!**

**O 10º capitulo... *-------***

**ai que emoçao, já estamos no 10º? ç.ç**

**passou tao rapidinho *--***

**E Kagome e Inuyasha continuam tao juntos quanto separados! -Q**

**aiaiai mas nao se preocupem queridos fãs de Heartless, essa historia está prestes chegar na segunda fase *------------* O que será q acontecerá? Aiii Gooooooood!**

**Jyaaaaaaaaaa sem maaais *--***

**

* * *

**

Terça-feira finalmente chegou e Kagome começou a por seu plano em prática. Como planejado, a primeira coisa que fez ao chegar à escola foi procurar os garotos e convidá-los para almoçarem juntos.

Nenhum deles desconfiou de nada até que, ao chegar à mesa, Inuyasha notou as coisas de Kouga na cadeira ao lado da de Kagome e sentiu o sangue borbulhar.

- O QUE DIABOS AS COISAS DAQUELE LOBO NOJENTO ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI, KAGOME?

Inuyasha encarou a garota, sentindo a raiva subir. Mas, ao invés de responder imediatamente, Kagome o puxou com força, fazendo-o sentar, e só então disse:

- Fique quieto Inuyasha! Ainda não te perdoei pelo escândalo que fez daquela vez e tudo o que eu quero é ter um almoço bom e agradável com os meus amigos sem ter que me estressar! Você acha que consegue se controlar e não sair gritando que nem um idiota?

- Feh! – Foi tudo o que Kagome recebeu de resposta. Mas, apesar da cara feia e do mau-humor, Inuyasha se controlou o suficiente para manter-se em silêncio e não arranjar confusão.

Ao chegar à mesa, Kouga se assustou com o fato de Inuyasha se encontrar lá e não conseguiu esconder o desagrado de tal surpresa. No entanto, antes de tomar qualquer atitude, o youkai lobo foi interpelado por Kagome que, com um belo sorriso, pediu para que sentasse e não se importasse com ele. Kouga então decidiu se esforçar e fazer o que a garota lhe pedia.

Apesar do esforço de ambos em se "manterem no mesmo ambiente que aquele nojento", o almoço foi longe de ser "bom", que dirá "agradável".

A tensão entre os dois era quase palpável e a aura negra que eles liberavam fazia com que todos na mesa ficassem sem jeito de tentar começar qualquer tipo de conversa. Até Miroku, sempre tão comunicativo, preferiu ficar em silêncio ao invés de fazer uma de suas brincadeirinhas de sempre.

Kagome também, depois de duas ou três tentativas de puxar assunto, preferiu ficar quieta e desistiu de tentar manter uma conversa.

No final do almoço, todos se levantaram rapidamente, como que felizes de poderem ir embora e cada um seguiu seu rumo.

Kagome, irritada, estava indo para casa com Sango e não conseguia esconder sua raiva:

- AI SANGOOO! ISSO É INACREDITÁVEL! Para não dizer RIDÍCULO! Como pode duas pessoas se detestarem tanto sem nunca terem nem ao menos tentado conversar um com o outro de maneira civilizada?

- São garotos, Ka... Você tem que se acostumar com o fato de serem idiotas! É como defeito de fábrica, todos são assim!

- É, sem contar que os dois gostam de você, isso faz com que eles ajam mais idiotamente ainda. – diz Miroku, completando o pensamento de Sango.

- Eles não gostam de mim, são só dois idiotas que não conseguem nem... Peraí, o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? – Pergunta Kagome para Miroku – Você não está com o Inuyasha por quê...?

- Não é como se eu fosse grudado nele ou algo do tipo... Você é minha amiga também. Suas palavras me magoaram profundamente – responde Miroku, fingindo estar completamente ferido.

- Ahaaaaam.... Tá. Sei. – diz Kagome desconfiada.

- Mas então Kagome – corta Sango - o que você pretende fazer agora?

- Irei ignorá-los, é claro.

E com isso em mente, os três se dirigiram às salas de aula.

A tarde foi passando e, como era semana de provas, aqueles que iam terminando podiam sair e ficar no pátio até a hora de ir para casa. E lá estavam Kagome e Sango, indo em direção as quadras, quando notam Miroku e Inuyasha sentados em um banco, conversando.

Sando ia parar para cumprimentá-los, mas, ao ver Kagome continuar andando, seguiu-a.

Inuyasha se levanta ao ver as duas passando, anda até Kagome e, puxando-a pelo braço, a para.

- Kagome eu preciso falar contigo.

A garota para de andar, mas não olha para ele. De braços cruzados, fica olhando para o lado, enquanto ele fala.

- Olha... Eu estive pensando... Eu pensei por muito tempo e acho que... Bem, é o seguinte: Kagome você...

- Então, você foi bem na prova?

- Ah mano, nem sei... Eu nunca vou bem nessas porcarias.

(Sim, Kagome havia parado de prestar atenção no Inuyasha para ouvir a conversa de Sango e Miroku. É tenso como ela consegue ser teimosa quando põe algo na cabeça...)

- ... comig... – continua Inuyasha, mas, já irritada, Kagome o interrompe:

- Olha, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não estou afim de conversar contigo no momento! – e, ao dizer isto, se afasta para ir conversar com a Sango.

Inuyasha ficou parado por um tempo, encarando o lugar onde Kagome estivera. Miroku o encarou por alguns segundos e foi falar com ele... Seu amigo precisava de conselhos. Urgente.

Enquanto isso Kagome e Sango conversavam. A primeira estava decidida a fingir que o garoto de cabelos prateados não existia e tentava parecer bem e feliz, apesar de estar com vontade de matar alguém.

Depois de um tempo, os dois garotos se juntaram à elas e Inuyasha não parecia nem um pouco bravo com o fato de Kagome o ignorar. Pelo contrário, um leve sorriso de deboche enfeitava a sua face.

Kagome fingiu não notar e continuou sua tarefa de fingir que ele era vento. Até que, em um momento em que ela estava conversando sobre algo sem importância com Sango, Inuyasha, levantando sua voz para ser escutado pelas garotas, diz:

- Você viu só Miroku? Como a Kagome é? A gente pede ela em namoro e ela nos ignora como se nem tivesse escutado!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN? D-Do que você está falando? – Pergunta Kagome, sem acreditar no que acabara de escutar.

- Ué, voltou a falar comigo?

- Não! – Responde Kagome, virando-se de costas para ele.

- Ah, tá, só para saber! – diz o garoto, rindo.

"O QUE DIABOS ACABOU DE ACONTECER?"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOMFGOOOOOOOOOOOD!**

**COOOOOOOOOOMASSIIIIIIIIIIIIIM INUUUUUUUUUUUUU? Oq DIABOS foi isssoooo? tensotenso Tensíssimooo!**

**Oq o Inu está aprontando? Será q ele está falando sério? Ou só brincando com nossa protagonista? Oq Miroku disse para ele? QUE CONSELHOS FORAM EEEESSES?**

**Aiaiai e agora? O que Kagome fará? Será q o plano de ignora-lo continua de pé?**

**TANTANTANTAAAAAAAAAAAN~**

**Nao deixe de acompanhar Heartleeeeeeeeeeeeeeess *___________***

**e mandem Reviews ;Dd **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello minna *_______________***

**Aqui estou de volta com mais um capítulo de Heartless s22**

**Para compensar o tempo perdido estou escrevendo bastante! O 12 já está escrito e se tudo der certo começarei a escrever o 13 hoje mesmo!^^**

**Jyaaaaa, sem mais demoras *---* **

* * *

'- Você viu só Miroku? Como a Kagome é? A gente pede ela em namoro e ela nos ignora como se nem tivesse escutado!'

Kagome observava o garoto pelo canto do olho enquanto tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Ele estava falando sério?

Ela sentia seu coração batendo fortemente no seu peito, como se quisesse sair pela sua pele. Depois de alguns segundos, ela respira fundo e, no mesmo tom de deboche usado pelo garoto de cabelos prateados, diz:

- Miroku, querido amigo, você pode me dizer por que este ser que se encontra ao seu lado está falando da minha pessoa?

Miroku olha para Inuyasha e, com um sorriso, responde:

- Ele está reclamando que você é muito fria Kagome... Ele se declarou para você e você nem deu bola!

- Se declarou para mim? Em momento algum ele fez isso! MENTIROSO! – Grita a garota para Inuyasha.

- E ela ainda me chama de mentiroso! Fala séerio! – diz Inuyasha, sem conseguir segurar um sorriso ao terminar a frase. Ver a garota tão irritada era realmente muito engraçado.

- Você está mentindo sim! Se estiver falando sério então peça novamente que agora eu estou ouvindo!

- Não. Eu já disse uma vez, não vou repetir! Só me responda: sim ou não?

- Não responderei enquanto você não pedir direito!- insistiu Kagome.

Inuyasha que não era nem um pouco conhecido por ser uma pessoa calma e paciente, solta um suspiro e leva as mãos à cabeça. Estava começando a não saber mais o que fazer.

Kagome, sentindo seu coração querer fugir pela sua boca, estava extremamente tensa. Será que era algum tipo de brincadeira? Estariam eles zuando com a cara dela?

Se fosse isso seria muita maldade. Não se deve brincar com os sentimentos das outras pessoas...

Para piorar a situação de ambos, Sango e Miroku começaram a cantar musicas românticas do tipo "Por você". Kagome achava que seu rosto explodiria de tão quente que estava. Sabia que deveria estar roxa de vergonha... E foi por isso que sentiu um alívio enorme ao ver os garotos do 2ºC saindo do prédio da escola e vindo para a quadra, para jogar vôlei.

Com um enorme sorriso no rosto, Kagome se afasta de Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku e, sem nada dizer, vai jogar vôlei.

Inuyasha não diz nada sobre a atitude da garota, apenas a deixar ir e fica observando-a de longe.

Passados dez minutos de jogo, Kouga chega e vai direto para a quadra, sem nem cumprimentar Sango e Miroku. Aparentemente Kagome não fora a única que ficara irritada com aquele almoço horrível.

Kagome olha rapidamente para Inuyasha quando vê Kouga entrando na quadra e percebe que o garoto não estava nem um pouco feliz com o aparecimento do youkai lobo. Só de raiva Kagome decide não ignorar Kouga como planejara e sim tratá-lo normal, brincando com ele e se divertindo.

Kagome jogou até se cansar, o que não demorou muito visto que sua cabeça estava tão cheia de outros pensamentos que ela mal conseguia prestar atenção no jogo.

Ao voltar ao local onde Inuyasha estava, Kagome encontra Sango e Miroku rindo sem parar, enquanto Inuyasha estava perdido em pensamentos.

- Hime-chan! Você voltou! Como foi o jogo?- Pergunta Miroku, com um sorriso.

- Foi legal, ganhamos de...

- Você já tem a minha resposta? – Corta Inuyasha, seco.

Kagome suspira e vira-se para encarar os olhos dourados do youkai.

- Já disse que não responderei enquanto você não me pedir direito. Enquanto eu não souber o que você realmente sente.

Inuyasha a encara por alguns segundos e então diz:

- Miroku, diga a ela o que eu sinto.

Miroku, que já estava prestando atenção à conversa, respira fundo e diz:

- Kagome, você não percebe o que o Inu está tentando dizer? Ele gosta muito de você, te quer só para ele, sem ter que te dividir com mais ninguém! Ele não gosta nem de IMAGINAR a idéia de te dividir com alguém e é por isso que ele te pede... Não, ele te IMPLORA de joelhos – e nesse momento Miroku se ajoelha na frente da garota, enquanto Inuyasha começa a rir da situação – que você, por favor, o aceite como seu namorado.

Kagome o encara, pasma.

Eles estavam rindo! Rindo da cara dela... Eles realmente estavam tirando sarro dela!

- Eu... Eu não acredito que vocês estão fazendo isso.

Kagome sentia o sangue subir até a sua face novamente, de raiva, de vergonha, ela não conseguia acreditar em quão idiota ela havia sido por ter levado a sério o que eles estavam falando.

Então Kagome se levanta, nervosa, e começa a ir embora.

Inuyasha se levanta também, corre atrás dela e segura seu braço, impedindo-a de ir embora.

- Kagome! O que foi, por que você está tão nervosa?

- Vocês estavam brincando comigo! Como ousam, zoar com os sentimentos de alguém?

- BRINCANDO? Do que você está falando?

Kagome ia responder, mas decidiu ficar em silêncio.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo até que, desviando o olhar do dela, Inuyasha pergunta:

- Então... Você realmente não vai responder a minha pergunta, é isso?

- Que pergunta?

- Você sabe muito bem qual.

- Não tem como eu responder a algo que nunca me perguntaram. – Deixa claro Kagome, cruzando os braços. Não parecia mais que era uma brincadeira. Inuyasha parecia estar levando isso a sério... Mas ela não daria o primeiro passo.

- Então é assim que vai ser? Eu já disse que não pedirei novamente, Kagome.

- Você quem sabe.

E, ao dizer isso, Kagome se vira e vai embora.

* * *

**Tuntuntun~**

**Deixarei esse capítulo para ser comentado por vcs s2**

**O melhor comentário será colocado no começo do capitulo 12 *OO* como introduçao para o capitulooo s2s2**

**Jyaaaa, REEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWS~ *O***

**I'm crazy now: desesperada por causa do comeeço? Como assim?o.o São 10 capis ateh agora s2 nada mais que isso ^^ HAUSHAHSHAUSHAHSUAHSAHUS imagiiiiiiiiiiinaa! obrigada vc por mandar reviews *____________* fico mto feliz sempre que tem algum review novo ^^ arigatou!**

**Lu Higurashi : HAUSHUAHSUHAUSUAHSHASUHAUSAUH sem problemas Lu, vc viu os caps assim que eu postei mesmo xDD eh q eu demorei um poukinho.... ^^''' hOhOhO axo q as suas respostas jah estao nesse cap *O* e aih, oq axou? deixe um comentario bem legal e com mtas perguntas para eu colocar no começo do prox capi! *-***

**Agome chan : HAUSHUAHSUAUSHUAHSAHSUHAUSUAHSAU sim sim sim, perdoe-me ç.ç problemas com o pc sao pessimos, acabam com a gt -.- Quanto ao fim dos flashes... hOhOhO nao digo nada xDD -QQQ *O***

**Arigatou pelos Reviews minna e continuem acompanhando HEARTLESS *O***


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Minna *____________***

**Estamos de volta com mais um capitulo de ... HEARTLESS! *e a multidao vai a loucuraaa* -QQQ**

**Eeeeeeeee o Review que virá para o comecinho do capitulo será o review daaaaaaa.... *tananaaaan***

**AGOME-CHAAAAN! *wuooooooooooooooooo***

**Pois, como é um capitulo atual (sem ser flashback) nada mais justo ;Dd**

_Agome chan_  
_2010-05-17 . chapter 11_

_*preguiça de logar*_

_Acabei de chegar da facu e qe alegria foi de ver que tinha mais um capitulo *-*_

_Mas o Inu é um baka mesmo! Ficar brincando desse jeito com a Ka,tadinha dela...._

_Tomara que ela faça ele correr e muito atrás do preju!_

_EI! se você não me der mais pistas dos flas back eu paro de ler!_

_Voz do além: Sabia que é muito feio mentir?_

_Ué,eu tenho que fazer algo se quiser saber das coisas né? XP_

_Voz do além: Sabia decisão._

_Eu sei ^^_

_Preciso mesmo dizer que quero mais? *-*_

_Ate mais o/_

_Kissus =^.^=_

**hOhOhO entao nossa querida Agome-chan nao parará de ler a fic pois aki vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai mais uma pista dos flashbacks ;Dd**

**Jyaaaaaaaa~  
**

* * *

=============PAUSA DO FLASHBACK==========

Já faziam cinco meses que eles haviam terminado. Mas Kagome não conseguia esquecê-lo.

Desde aquele dia... Ela nunca mais tivera notícias dele. Onde ele estaria agora? Será que está bem? Ainda pensa nela como ela pensa nele?

-...Não, claro que não.

Apesar de ter melhorado exteriormente, de sair mais com seus amigos, de sorrir mais vezes e parecer feliz... Kagome ainda estava péssima por dentro.

Não que ela estivesse sendo falsa, longe disso. Ela realmente adorava sair com os amigos e até ir à faculdade era algo que ela fazia com prazer, pois amava seu curso. Seu problema não era esse.

Quando chegava a noite e Kagome se encontrava sozinha... Era aí que morava o problema. Era sempre nesses momentos que sua mente vagava antes de ela conseguir dormir e as lembranças voltavam à tona, fazendo-a sangrar novamente.

Só havia uma pessoa que sabia como Kagome realmente se sentia: Rin, sua colega de faculdade.

Kagome só conhecera Rin esse ano e a garota não chegara a conhecer Inuyasha nem nenhum de seus outros amigos, por isso Kagome se sentia a vontade com ela e conseguia se abrir.

- Essa situação... É tão horrível! – Dizia Rin, num dia em que voltava juntas da faculdade – Você não sabe nem onde ele está... E não consegue nem ao menos conversar com ele!

- Bem... É que os pais dele o levaram para longe daqui... Para que nós não nos encontrássemos mais...

- Sim, mas... E cartas? Não tem como ele te mandar uma carta ou algo do tipo?

- Acho que não. - responde Kagome, rindo ao lembrar-se de como ele tinha dificuldades de falar sobre os seus sentimentos quando eles começaram a namorar e como ela o ensinou a escrever sobre eles para ver se conseguia se expressar melhor.

- Ah, Kagome... – Diz Rin, abraçando-a – Não se preocupe que sempre que você precisar eu estarei aqui, tá?

- Obrigada Rin... É tão bom ter alguém com quem eu possa conversar sobre isso...

Rin sorri. As duas caminham em silêncio por um tempo, cada uma presa em seus próprios pensamentos, quando Rin pára de andar e pega as mãos de Kagome.

- Kagome, eu estava pensando...

Kagome, pega de surpresa, vira-se para a amiga, sem entender nada e pergunta:

- Pensando Rin? No quê?

- Bem... Você não acha que talvez esteja na hora de... Seguir em frente?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Bem, Kah... Quanto tempo você pretende esperar pelo Inuyasha? Você realmente acha que ele vai voltar ou algo do tipo? Porque... Já fazem cinco meses e ele nem deu noticias...

"Você realmente acha que ele vai voltar... Ou algo do tipo?"

As palavras de Rin ficaram presas na mente de Kagome.

Lembranças daquela noite em que se separaram... Voltam a assombrar-lhe...

Inuyasha gritando o seu nome... Enquanto dois homens o levavam embora à mando do seu pai... Ele lutava contra eles, tentando chegar até ela. Kagome apenas chorava, sem saber o que fazer.

- KAGOMEE! KAGOME! KAGOOOMEEEE!

Os gritos do seu amado reverberavam em sua mente.

- EU JURO, EU JURO KAGOME QUE EU VOU VOLTAR PRA VOCÊ! FALTA SÓ UM ANO PRA EU FAZER DEZOITO! ME ESPERE, UM ANO!

Sim, ele havia dito que voltaria. Mas Kagome não contou isso nem ao menos para Rin. Tinha medo de que a garota risse ao vê-la se agarrando a uma promessa feita em um momento de desespero.

Afinal de contas... Que relacionamento consegue agüentar um ano de distância onde não houvesse nenhum tipo de relacionamento entre os dois?

- Kagome! Kagome, você está me ouvindo?

- Sim, Rin. O que foi?

- Então, eu acho que você deveria abrir-se para novas oportunidades, sabe? - Dizia a garota, enquanto voltava a andar – Afinal, ficar meio ano na fossa, esperando alguém que não vai voltar não dá, né?

- É... Talvez você esteja certa...

- Wua, ótimo, que bom que você concorda comigo! Eu não consigo mais te ver tão triste!

Kagome se força a sorrir. Rin só queria o seu bem... E, talvez, ela estivesse certa.

- É só que... Eu não consigo me ver com outro alguém... Não consigo nem me imaginar com outra pessoa...

- O Inuyasha foi o seu primeiro amor, não é mesmo?

- Sim...

"Primeiro amor? Quantos amores nós podemos ter na vida?" – Pensa Kagome.

- Mas não se preocupe! Eu conheço alguém... Ma-ra-vi-lho-so que vai fazer você esquecer desse Inuyasha rapidinho! Se quiser posso marcar um dia para vocês se conhecerem!

"Bem... Acho que só conhecer o cara não vai fazer mal, né?"

- Hmm... Está bem. Qual o nome dele, Rin?

- Sesshoumaru!

* * *

**hOhOhO mais uma vez deixarei os comentários desse capi pra vcs s2s2**

**está na hora doooooooooooooos REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWSSS~**

**I'm Crazy now: AHSUAHSUAHsHUAHSHAUSHauhsuAHSUHAS XDD sim sim o nosso miroku como sempre eh um palhacenho xDDD Wuaaaa arigatooou *______________* Fico imensamente feliz de saber que vc tah gostando tanto assim da minha fic *_________* nada me deixa mais feliz s2s2 nao deixe de acompanhaar!^^**

Lu Higurashi**: hOhOhO suas respostas serão respondidas no próx cap *-------* nao deixe de acompanhaar *------------* s2**

**Agome chan: hOhOhO axo q nem preciso comentar seo comment hoje uhn? xDD Especialmente pra ti esse capi s2**

Lory Higurashi**: HAUSHAUSHAHSUHAUSAUHS sim sim sim Kagome teimooooooooosaa! e Inu mais ainda neeeh? xDD Que bom que gostoou *--* no prox tem maaais s2s2**

**E NAO DEIXEM DE ACOMPANHAR HEARTLESS S2 ;Dd  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLá _meus lindos e maravilhosos leitores!**

**Como estão? ##**

**Espero que nao me matem .# Sei que faz SÉCULOS desde o ultimo capitulo... Mas aqui estou com um NOVÍSSIMO capitulo de HEARTLESS!**

**É rápido e não acabará com as curiosidades que restaram do ultimo capitulo, MAS ESTAMOS DE VOLTA!**

* * *

_ § - Mas não se preocupe! Eu conheço alguém... Ma-ra-vi-lho-so que _

_ vai fazer você esquecer desse Inuyasha rapidinho! _

_Se quiser posso marcar um dia para vocês se conhecerem!_

_"Bem... Acho que só conhecer o cara não vai fazer mal, né?"_

_- Hmm... Está bem. Qual o nome dele, Rin?_

_- Sesshoumaru! §_

Horas depois de ter se despedido de Rin, Kagome não conseguia parar de pensar na pessoa que conheceria. Ou melhor, no "nome" dessa pessoa.

"Sesshoumaru... Esse nome não me é estranho..." – pensava, enquanto revirava a sua mente tentando se lembrar onde ouvira esse nome antes.

- Não foi esse ano, disso tenho certeza. Não tem ninguém na facul com esse nome...

- Kagome? Minha querida, você está bem? – pergunta a sua mãe, abrindo devagar a porta do quarto.

- Ah... Sim, mãe... Só estava pensando alto.

Ao notar que a mãe entrara no quarto e fechara a porta atrás de si, Kagome se levanta e, sentada na cama, pergunta:

- Mãe? O que foi?

Após suspirar devagar, sua mãe se senta na ponta da cama e a olha, preocupada.

- Ah minha filha... Você está tão estranha esses dias. Quase não come, não conversa mais conosco... Nem brigar mais com o seu irmão você está brigando!

Kagome olha para o lado por um segundo. Não sabia mentir muito bem e mentir para a sua mãe era ainda mais difícil.

- Ele... Está se comportando melhor, é isso. – Responde finalmente, falando de seu irmão – Ele nem entra no meu quarto mais, por que brigaria com ele?

- Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando Kagome... O que está acontecendo?

Kagome suspira fundo e, ao se levantar, vai até o banheiro e finge que está tirando a maquiagem. Era muito mais fácil fingir quando não estava encarando o rosto preocupado de sua mãe.

- Não tem nada demais acontecendo mãe, só estou um pouco cansada. Você sabe... Com a faculdade, provas...

Enquanto lavava o rosto, rezava para que isso fosse o suficiente e ela não fizesse mais perguntas. Sabia que, no fundo, a sua mãe tinha uma idéia muito boa sobre o que, ou "quem", era responsável pelo jeito que ela vinha agindo nos últimos meses.

- Tudo bem filha – sua mãe disse ao se levantar da cama e se dirigir a porta do quarto – Eu vou descer para fazer o jantar. Sempre que precisar de algo... Você sabe que pode falar comigo, não é mesmo?

- Claro que sim mamãe. Não se preocupe.

Ao escutar a mãe fechando a porta do quarto, Kagome respira fundo e se encara no espelho.

Por mais difícil que fosse... Não poderia contar para sua mãe o que estava passando. Ainda mais agora que decidira "seguir em frente".

* * *

****

**SERÁ? SERÁ MESMO? A Kagome REALMENTE decidiu seguir em frente e esquecer o Inuyasha? ESPERE E VERÁ!**

**!**

**Flor do Deserto: Ahhhh # Primeira vez que vc me mandou um review *_* Espero q, mesmo que tenha demorado um SECULO, vc continue acompanhando 3 E MUITO obrigada por acompanhar a historia *-***

**Luu-chan: Ah, eh soh seguir que vc vai saber logo logo *OO* A Rin nao conhece nenhum deles pq... TANDANDAN! AHSUHASUH brincadeira, logo mais vcs saberao 3 Continue lendo *-***

**Agome-chan: OMG, ESPERO Q VC NAO TENHA PULADO DA PONTE GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEN AGOME-CHAAAAAN Desculpa a demooora # eu sei q demorei demais, mas eu vou continuar, juro ;-; JURO JURADINHO! /Q Agora se vc quiser descobrir a resposta pras suas perguntas, continue lendo *-* logo mais vc verá *OO***

**E obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui Espero de coração que vcs continuem a ler essa historia que está longe de acabar! *_***

**Um grande beijo e CONTINUEM A MANDAR REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWS 33**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dois de uma só vez! Quem sabe hoje mesmo não venha um terceiro? *-***

**Afinal, como a minha querida leitora Agome-chan costuma falar: Está na hora de correr atrás do preju!**

**E AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA APRESENTO-LHES O 14º CAPITULO DEEEEEEEEE HEARTLESS S2S2S2**

**Aproveitem s2**

* * *

Os dias foram passando e Rin não mais comentou sobre o tal "rapaz" para quem ela iria apresentar a Kagome.

Não que fosse um grande problema para a nossa querida protagonista... Desde o dia em que Rin lhe falara sobre Sesshoumaru, Kagome vem tendo pesadelos estranhos do dia em que terminara com Inuyasha. E, desde então, não consegue pensar em mais nada.

Por que estava tendo aqueles sonhos noite após noite? Ela havia parado de sonhar com ele desde o terceiro mês em que ficaram separados. Será que algo acontecera com o seu ex-namorado? Será que ele estava bem?

"Oh Deus, como eu gostaria de receber notícias... Uma carta, por menor que fosse, já acalmaria o meu coração. Por quê? Por que não deixam ele falar comigo? O que eu fiz de errado afinal?"

Esses pensamentos não saiam de sua cabeça. Por mais que tentasse, não estava mais conseguindo fingir que estava bem. Dia após dia ela estava afundando e ninguém poderia tirar ela do abismo que ela criara para ela mesma. Ou era o que ela pensava.

Uma semana depois da tal "conversa", Rin voltou a conversar com Kagome sobre Sesshoumaru, assim que saíram da faculdade.

- Então, então, eu já falei com ele e está tudo acertado para sábado! – Rin estava tão animada que parecia que, na verdade, o encontro era para ela e não para Kagome.

- Uhm? Do que você está falando Rin?

- Do Sesshoumaru! Não acredito que você esqueceu! O homem que vai te fazer esquecer completamente do seu ex! Você vai adorá-lo Kah! Ele é tão lindo e legal e...

- Opa opa, calma! E-Eu... Não achei que fosse tão já, não estou preparada para... Ter um encontro com outra pessoa...

- Kah... Relaxa, o.k? Vai dar tudo certo, eu te juro. E ele é uma ótima pessoa, não vai te forçar a nada! Bem, eu tenho que ir. Amanhã a tarde a gente conversa direitinho.

Kagome se despediu de Rin com um sorriso no rosto. Mas estava com o coração apertado. Rin parecia muito certa e despreocupada, como se tudo aquilo fosse completamente normal... Mas será que era mesmo?

Será que é tão normal assim ela amar uma pessoa e sair com outra? Será que é isso que ela quer?

Ao perceber que já estava chegando perto de casa, Kagome mudou de idéia.

Ela não estava bem... Estava triste, preocupada... E isso transparecia em seu rosto. Por mais que quisesse sentar em seu quarto e pensar sobre o que deveria fazer... Sabia que não passaria despercebida pelos seus pais e teria que dar algumas explicações.

Após andar por uns quinze minutos, Kagome percebeu que não conhecia absolutamente nada sobre o seu novo bairro. "Novo" porque, apesar de continuar morando na mesma cidade, Kagome havia se mudado para o outro lado da cidade. Foi um pouco triste no começo, pois a cidade era muito grande e ficara muito difícil encontrar seus antigos amigos da escola, mas... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, a morena se via aliviada de estar longe dos lugares que lhe lembravam seu antigo amor.

Sem contar que... Muitas coisas mudaram desde aquele dia. Miroku e Inuyasha não se encontravam mais lá, Sango se mudara para a cidade vizinha, onde poderia fazer o curso que tanto queria... O único que permanecera na cidade foi Kouga que, juntamente com Ayame, continuava morando no mesmo bairro que morava desde criança.

Kouga...

Que saudade enorme que ela sentia do seu antigo amigo.

"Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto? Em algum lugar no meio do caminho eu te perdi completamente... E eu sinto tanto a sua falta..."

Completamente perdida em seus pensamentos, Kagome chega a um pequeno parque perto da sua casa e decide se sentar por alguns segundos enquanto coloca os pensamentos em ordem.

- Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo...

=================FLASHBACK======================

_- Não tem como eu responder a algo que nunca me perguntaram. – Deixa claro Kagome, cruzando os braços. Não parecia mais que era uma brincadeira. Inuyasha parecia estar levando isso a sério... Mas ela não daria o primeiro passo._

_- Então é assim que vai ser? Eu já disse que não pedirei novamente, Kagome._

_- Você quem sabe._

_E, ao dizer isso, Kagome se vira e vai embora._

No dia seguinte, Kagome não encontrou ninguém durante a manhã toda... E, na hora do almoço, a única pessoa que encontrou no refeitório foi o Kouga.

"Onde será que estão todos?" – A morena se perguntou, enquanto se dirigia a mesa do seu amigo.

Ficara a noite inteira pensando sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior. Será que era sério? O Inuyasha realmente a pedira em namoro? Ou será que era apenas uma piadinha? Se bem que Inuyasha nunca foi muito bom em fazer "piadas"...

- Kagome!

Ao ouvir o amigo chamando o seu nome, Kagome tratou de tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça e se preocupar com o presente. Afinal... Sabia muito bem que o amigo ODIAVA o Inuyasha.

"Peraí... Se o Kouga odeia o Inuyasha, o que vai acontecer se..."

- Kagome?

- Ah! Oi Kouga! Tudo bem? – Diz Kagome, arrancada de seus pensamentos pela voz do amigo.

- Tudo ótimo, te vi indo embora cedo ontem, o que aconteceu?

- Ah... Nada, nada demais. Só estava cansada!

Kouga sorriu, radiante, diante da resposta da garota.

- Então... É... Eu preciso falar com você, você tem um tempinho depois do almoço?

Ao notar a hesitação do rapaz, Kagome fica um pouco preocupada e pergunta:

- C-claro Kouga, sem problemas! Mas o que foi? Aconteceu algo?

- Na..NÃO! IMAGINA! É... Bem, eu vou indo tá? A gente se fala depois, não se esquece! – E, sem nem mesmo terminar o almoço, o youkai vai embora como um foguete, deixando para trás uma Kagome completamente pasma.

- O que será que aconteceu dessa vez?

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW O QUE SERÁ QUE O KOUGA QUER COM A KAGOME?**

**SERÁ QUE ELE DESCOBRIU O QUE ACONTECEU COM O INUYASHA? **

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DELS!**

**Esperem e verãaaaaaaaaaao s2**

**CONTINUEM LENDO HEARTLESS**

**E NAO ESQUEÇAM DE MANDAR REVIEWS ! S2**


	15. Chapter 15

**AIAIAIAIAIIIIIII! Como eh BOM saber que vocês ainda acompanham Heartless s2**

**Por um momento sombrio achei que ninguém mais acompanharia essa história tão tristinha TT_TT**

**DOMO ARIGATOU a TODAS as leitoras que continuam fiéis e seguindo HEARTLESS s2**

**Obrigada pelos reviews que sempre me dão forças para continuar escrevendo!**

**Como agradecimento pelo carinho de vocês, aqui está o Capítulo 15! Eu ia postar só amanhã, mas não quis deixar vocês esperando s2**

**JYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SEM MAIS DELONGAS!**

**TANTANDANTAN S2**

* * *

Com os pensamentos longe, pensando no que diabos aconteceu com o Kouga, onde será que o Inuyasha, o Miroku e a Sango estavam e lembranças da noite anterior (juntamente com as mesmas perguntas q se fez a noite toda: AFINAL, ELE ME PEDIU EM NAMORO OU NÃO?). Na verdade, Kagome estava tão distraída que nem notara que quase todo o pessoal do 2ºC havia sentado na mesma mesa que ela.

- Ooooi Kagomee! – Disse Ayame, que insistia em agir como se fosse amigas desde sempre – Que cara é essa? Até parece que viu um youkai!

Por PIOR que essa piada tenha sido, maior ainda foi o espanto de Kagome ao ver que, não só estava cercada pelo pessoal do 2ºC, como ainda por aqueles que nunca gostaram dela! No entanto, Ginta & CIA parecia estar muito a vontade ali.

- Haha... Não é nada não Ayame-chan, estou ótima!

- É claro que está! – Disse Ginta, assim que Kagome terminou de falar – Não poderia estar de outra forma, não é mesmo?

Estranhando demais o comentário do "colega", a morena se vira para Ginta e pergunta desconfiada:

- O que você quer dizer com isso Ginta?

O garoto solta uma leve risada ao dizer que não era nada demais, mas ela deveria terminar logo o almoço.

Terminar logo o almoço? Terminar o ALMOÇO? QUEM ELE PENSAVA QUE ERA? ELA sentou ali primeiro, afinal! Se ele estava tão incomodado assim, por que ELE não terminava logo e ia embora?

Mas Kagome já tinha problemas demais para se preocupar. Brigar com Ginta não ia ajudar em nada para melhorar o ânimo da garota, então ela preferiu ignorar o comentário deste e comer um pouco mais rápido para ir embora logo.

Alguns minutos de conversa depois, Kagome se despede de todos e se levanta para sair. Antes mesmo de dar o primeiro passo, Ginta agarra a sua mão e, levantando-se, sussurra:

- É melhor você escolher direito garota.

- Escolher direito? Do que diabos você está falando?

- Nada não – respondeu-lhe Ginta, soltando-a – Só pensa bem nisso.

Antes que pudesse responder, Kagome ouviu Kouga lhe chamando da entrada do refeitório. Ainda um pouco pasma e BRAVA demais pelo modo como o amigo de Kouga lhe tratara, a humana decidiu tirar algumas satisfações com o amigo.

Fora encontrá-lo praticamente bufando de raiva. Ela se segurara demais pra não dar um bofete na cara daquele garoto folgado! Quem ele pensa que é afinal de contas?

Mas, para seu espanto, Kouga não ficou nem um pouco bravo com o que ela lhe disse. Nem preocupado, espantado ou qualquer outra reação normal que uma pessoa pode ter nesse momento. Muito pelo contrário...

Quando a garota terminou a narrativa o youkai começou a rir. SIM, R-I-R.

Estava rindo da sua cara! Seria possível uma coisa dessas?

"Será que TODO O MUNDO tirou a semana para zoar da minha cara?" – Pensa, corando de raiva.

- KOUGA! Qual é a graça?

Ainda rindo, o youkai tenta se controlar e, voltando um pouco ao normal, fala:

- Nada, nada Kagome... É só que ele é um TREMENDO idiota e péssimo em guardar segredos! Mas então... Vamos?

- Vamos... ? Aonde?

- Aquela coisa que eu preciso te contar, lembra...? Se você não se importar, eu preferia que a gente conversasse num lugar... Longe de certos ouvidos...

Uhm... Que fora. Kagome tinha esquecido completamente da tal conversa. A raiva de Ginta e os pensamentos em Inuyasha e algo parecido com "se ele estivesse aqui esse nojento não ia falar comigo! AH não ia MEESMO!" (mesmo que ela NUNCA fosse admitir que um dia pensou nisso), acabaram mudando o foco dos pensamentos da garota por alguns minutos.

E... Por mais estranho que esse pedido de Kouga fosse, ela decidiu seguir com ele sem falar nada. Afinal, o que de tão ruim assim poderia acontecer?

Enquanto andavam, eles conversaram sobre diversas coisas. Fazia tempo que Kagome não ficava sozinha com o Kouga. Havia se esquecido como era divertido conversar com o youkai.

Tudo estava indo bem até que... Um pensamento sombrio passou pela cabeça da garota.

O que aconteceria se Kouga soubesse que o Inuyasha havia pedido ela em namoro?

O que aconteceria com a amizade deles caso ela começasse a namorar com o Inuyasha?

Não que fosse certeza... Longe disso.

Mas só a idéia de perder o amigo... Dava um aperto enorme no coração. Ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

- Ahn... Kouga?

- Sim?

- Nós... Seremos amigos pra sempre, certo? Pro que der e vier, certo?

- Claro que sim Kagome. Sem dúvida alguma.

- Não... Importa o que aconteça, certo? – Disse Kagome, com um aperto na alma. Sem saber por que, ela sentia que não deveria ter começado essa conversa. Mas ela precisava saber...

Nesse momento, Kouga para de andar e, virando-se para Kagome, pega em suas mãos e olha fixo em seus olhos.

- Eu sempre estarei aqui pra você Kagome. Não importa o que aconteça.

=======================PAUSA DO FLASHBACK==================

Os olhos de Kouga... A sua mão quente na dela... O conforto que ele trazia em sua voz.

Nunca se esqueceria daquele momento.

Aliás... De todos os momentos. Kouga sempre a fizera se sentir querida... Quando estava com ele, tudo estava certo. Nada a preocupava.

Até aquele dia.

Será que ela agiu certo? Deveria REALMENTE ter feito aquilo?

Infelizmente sim.

Ela sabia que, por mais que doesse... As coisas não podiam ter sido diferentes.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMYGOD! QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU COM O KOUGA? Ele parece sério, confiante... **

**Será que as palavras seguintes de Kagome vão fazer com que ele continue assim?**

**O QUE SERÁ QUE A KAGOME VAI FALAR AFINAL? A pausa do FLASHBACK nos dá muitas dicas, MAS SERÁ MESMO?**

**ALGO QUE FARÁ O KOUGA SE AFASTAR DELA PRA SEMPRE?**

**OOOOOOOOOu será que não? Ou será que o Kouga vai continuar importunando ela mais um pouco? s2s2s2**

**NÃO SE VÁAAAAAAA KOUGA! TT_TT continue conoooooooooooosco! **

**Afinal, quem aqui não ama esse lobinho lindo?**

**JYA, jah enrolei demais! agora vamos PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS REVIEWS!**

**Primeiro as do Cap. 13:**

**Flor do Deserto: Awwnn *-* Não não, posso demorar, mas eu nunca vou desistir s2 Esta historia chegará ao fim, pode ter CERTEZA s2 Nem que demore 50 Capitulos! HAUSHUASHA BRINKS s2 Vou aproveitar que estou de férias e escrever com mais frequencia, não se preocupe!1 OBRIGADA por continuar seguindo Heartles #### ARIGATOU gozaimasu s2**

**Ayame-chan: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Minha fiel leitora! Que bom que você não me cortou em mil pedacinhos e alimentou os cães T.T (cheguei a pensar que você faria isso -Q) AHHHHHHHHH vai ter que esperar um pouquinho *_* mas logo mais o INU aparece :O OU SERÁ QUE NÃO? QQQ**

**Agora Cap. 14 s2:**

**Agome-chan: HAUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSU AAAAALTAS DÚVIDAS na cabecinha da Kagome-chan e na de todos nós! E quem será que pode respondeee-las? hOhOhO! SOH O TEMPO DIRÁ! OTIMA pergunta Agome-chan! Será que o Sesshy que a Rin tanto fala é o Inu? Seráa? TANTANTAN! E graças ao seu pedido e as suas reviews ma-ra-vi-lho-sas, postei o Cap 15 hoje mesmo! (Assim que vi a review comecei a escrever e Voilá!) Espero que goste s2**

**NÃO DEIXEM DE ACOMPANHAR HEARTLESS!**

**(e mandar Reviews, CLAAAAAAAAROOOO S2S2)**


End file.
